The New Girl
by EmisonHeaven
Summary: Ali has been away for the whole of the summer break and comes back the first day of school and meets a new face, Emily Fields. Will Ali's little crush go unrequited or is there more to Emily than meets the eye? Will Alison & Emily become #Emison ?(The other liars are reoccuring) #Emison Story #Smut is included ;)
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

 **Hey Babies, A Fetus Emison Story. :)**

 **A friend of mine keeps giving me ideas and I cant seem to get them out of my head so I write them down. lol.**

 **Here's a little taste. I will write more but it will most likely be a oneshot. :) So please review if you like it so far.**

 **Yes I am still working on my other Emison stories.**

It was the first day back at school after break & Alison's stomach was doing cartwheels.

Something was going to happen to today, she could feel it. It could be something new and exciting or something really fucked up.

As she stood at the stone steps before the front door she took a deep breath.

She pushed the door open & is met by many pairs of eyes staring at her. A few girls stand at their lockers whispering amongst themselves, glaring at her as she passes them on her way to homeroom. A few guys in football jerseys and swim team shirts let out bellowing howls like a pack of wolves during mating season. She rolls her eyes as she continues on her way, her blonde curls bouncing along behind her. She spots her friends at the end of the hall.

Hanna looks amazing, almost like a carbon copy of Alison herself. Clearly she had been working out & dieting- _maybe a little too well_ , she looked even skinnier than Alison now. Spencer still looked like her preppy A+ student self complete with her Rosewood Day blazer that the school had made mandatory for all the students to wear but nobody but Spence and the rest of the student council seemed to take it seriously. Aria's back was against a locker with her nose buried in yet another English novel no doubt given to her by Ezra their English teacher & her current _secret_ boyfriend. Alison had been away for the summer and hadn't seen her friends for the last three months but they had made a promise to keep in touch with the exchanging of letters, texts and emails.

She tried to remember the location of her own locker and the combination but was suddenly distracted from her thoughts as someone bumped into her sending her to the floor in a heap, her arms & legs tangled with those of another.

"What the hell, why don't you wa-" she starts when she is faced with the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes and sweet face of a Pilipino girl she goes silent.

"I-I'm so so so sorry," the girl pleads with her as she scatters about on her hands and knees gathering up her text books. Alison is immediately taken by the girls natural beauty. "Um are you ok?" the girl asks noting the blank stare on Alison face.

Ali's shakes herself back to reality "Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry I yelled at you" Ali stands up extending her hand for the girl.

"Thanks,"

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?" Ali asked tussling her blonde curls back into place.

"Yeah sort of, dad's in the military so we move around a lot, I was home schooled for ages but I finally convinced my mum to let come to real school"

"Home school must have sucked," Ali laughs as Noel Kahn comes round the corner looking as smug as ever in his leather jacket & charming grin like he owns the place standing right in front of Emily blocking Ali from view.

"Hi, Did it hurt?" he asked, Emily's brow furrowed in confusion at his question as Ali just snorts in protest.

"He means did it hurt when you fell from heaven...because you look like an angel," Ali confirms folding her arms across her chest.

Emily blushed. Noel used that same line on almost every girl in the school and never bothered coming up with new material because it always seemed to work. But Ali got the feeling that this girl was too smart for his lame come on's.

"You wanna come to a party tonight?"

"Um...I don't know. I'd have to ask my mum." Ali just inwardly laughed at how sweet and innocent this girl seemed to be. At this Noel grabbed a pen from one of his mates and scribbles his number and address on Emily's hand.

"I'll see you round," he smirks cocking an eyebrow

"Is he always that...friendly?" Emily asks as Noel disappears,

"You're fresh meat, he usually backs off after a while. Take it as a compliment. He only invites the _hottest_ girls to his parties." Ali says winking a blue eye at the girl. "So what's your name anyway?"

"Emily Fields,"

"I'm Ali," the blonde smiles.

 **So there's a little bit. If youwish for me to continue this and make it a onesot please let me know through reviews.**

 **Love you all. xoxox**

 **Till later darlings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey #EmisonBabies :)**

 **I'm so happy you like these random stories. :) As you know I don't really plan stories, I'm more spontaneous. Any ways hope you like this addition to this story. Enjoy & Review please! **

Alison had made it through her first day back at school and had loved it! Not surprising though as she had 4 out of 6 classes with Emily. Three of those classes had them sitting next to each other due to seating charts in Alphabetical order. No one in the class had E as the letter of their last name so by default they were paired together. _Which Alison was secretly happy about._ She had never felt drawn to someone like this before.

The slightest bump of their elbows on the desk made Alison's heart skip a beat and her skin tingle with goose bumps.

On one occasion Emily had dropped her pen _almost seemingly on purpose_ and both had reached down to get it  & bumped heads. Emily had laughed hysterically while Ali rubbed her forehead blushing like a love struck teen.

 _God her laugh is beautiful! S_ he was sitting in her lounge room waiting for the girls to show up with their stuff, wondering what Emily's deal was. _Was it guys? Was it girls? Or both?_ Ali sighed heavily.

 _A girl that beautiful wouldn't be caught dead being gay or bi!_ Knowing Alison's luck Emily was as straight as the street lamp outside. Finally she heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"Hey Ali, So where's this hot mystery girl? Hanna teased as she came through the door without bothering to knock, not that they ever needed too.

"What are you talking about? I never said anything about a girl!" Ali said a little more gruffly than she intended, Hanna just gave her a knowing glance.

"The whole school is buzzing about her! Blame Noel he started it! He said she's the hottest thing he's seen since Naomi Zeigler's boob job last summer! I heard from Sean that Noel made a bet with Mike Montgomery about who would and I quote _'Tap that'_ first. But if you want my two cents I think _you_ _will!_ "

The younger blonde stared at her feet as her face broke into a vibrant shade of red.

"What's her name?" Hanna probed poking her friend lightly.

"H-her name's Emily Fields and s-she just moved here with her mum & her dad's in the military," she explained stuttering slightly.

"You sooo like her!" Hanna smirked

"I do not!"

" _You so do!_ You've gone bright red!"

Alison had come out to the three girls as being Bi sexual a while ago but had never gotten the courage to ask a girl out whenever she saw one she happened to take a fancy to or that she knew was gay. So until now she had only gone on dates with guys who only seemed to want one thing from her. It didn't ever feel right. She would be making out with a guy and whenever his hands would start peeling off her clothes and caressing her skin she would clam up and give the excuse that she didn't feel like it.

After seeing Emily today something was finally beginning to click and fall into place inside her. _She was in fact a closeted lesbian._

Ali walked into the kitchen fetching both Hanna & herself a drink when Spencer & Aria arrived.

"Hey guys guess what?! Ali's got a crush on the new girl!" Hanna blurted out excitedly.

"Aww that's so cute!" Aria squealed in approval,

"Is she even gay?" Spencer asked.

Ali shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyway, she's _way_ out of my league!". _She was tall, tanned and beautiful._ Ali was just a short girl with blonde hair & blue eyes, not anything particularly special. If Emily was gay she'd want someone way hotter!

 **~:~**

A while later the girls arrived at the party, it had only just started but already plastic red cups littered the front lawn, music was booming from out back and already a few people were staggering around throwing up in Mrs Kahn's rosebushes. Ali stood up on tiptoes over the sea of heads in search of Emily trying as she might to not make it look obvious that that's what she was doing. She hoped she was here somewhere if not on her way. Soon enough Ali spotted her and left the girls to themselves to find Caleb & Toby.

"Em you made it!" Ali said hugging her tightly

"I didn't really want to come but I wanted to see you," Emily admitted, her chocolate brown eyes staring into Ali's blue ones.

Butterflies began going crazy in Alison's stomach she could have sworn her heart stopped for a minute.

"We can leave if you want?" Ali suggested.

Emily shook her head and proceeded to walk past Ali into the house.

"I've got an idea! Come on," Ali said grabbing Emily's hand and one of the gas lamps from the porch & began running in the direction of the woods. For ages they ran, Emily was starting to think they were just going in circles until they came to a little clearing with a large rock at the centre.

"Here we are," Ali sighed taking a seat on the rock to catch her breath.

"Where exactly is...here?" Emily asked breathlessly

"My favourite place in the whole world," The blonde said smiling as she gazed at the stars above their heads.

"It's just a dusty old rock?"

Ali patted the empty space next to her telling Emily to sit down.

"Lets play 20 questions first then I'll tell you why its my favourite place in the whole world. deal?"

"How about 10?"

"Ok, question 1 what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue,"

Ali smiles & swallows hard, Emily is staring into her _blue_ eyes.

"Question 2 What's your favourite food?"

"Pizza,"

"Mine too. I always take the olives off though, I hate olives," Ali says mimicking a disgusted face.

"I love olives,"

"Question 3 What's your favourite thing to do?"

"Swim,"

Ali smiles again knowing not too far away was the lake,

"Question 4 If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?"

"Paris, France,"

Ali was liking Emily more and more with each answer. _She was beyond perfect!_ She wanted so badly to kiss Emily right then.

"Question 5 Have you ever been kissed before?"

Emily silently blushed,

"Was he as cute as you?" Ali teases nudging the girl beside her in the ribs.

"Um...well, Ali there's something I need to tell you,"

"Sounds serious?" Ali laughs but absentmindedly squeezes Emily's hand.

"...I'm-"

Ali's cellphone buzzed in her pocket. "Sorry Em, I should check this," she released her hand and looked at the new message.

 _Have you kissed Emily yet?_ \- Hanna

Alison rolled her eyes.

She turned back to Emily who was picking at the skin of her nails, her face sullen.

"Hey, where'd you go?," Ali asks noticing that Emily's staring into space looking upset.

"We should head back,"

"Em what's wrong? You were about to tell me something, what is it?"

"...I c-can't, I have to go." Alison steps in her way blocking her path. "Tell me," she whispers swiping Em's long hair behind her ear.

"I like you. Like _really like you_ ," she confessed not daring to look up into Ali's beautiful blue eyes.

"I like... really like you too," Ali replied taking Emily's hand rubbing her thumb over the back of it in small circles. A smile crosses Emily's face but disappears just as quickly.

Without so much as a seconds thought the blonde captured the brunette's lips in a soft kiss. After a few seconds in heaven Emily pulls back smiling,

"So are you gonna tell me why this is your favourite place in the whole world or not?" she laughs

"Everyone calls it the kissing rock, but not many people come down here cause the dust doesn't come out of your clothes. Immediately Emily jumps up and checks that her pants aren't covered in the red dust. The blonde burst out laughing, "You're so gullible,". Emily shoves Ali lightly, "That's so not funny!".

"Then why are you smiling?" Em pouts

Ali smiles wider and pulls Emily by the base of her T-Shirt and crashes their lips together in another kiss only with more passion than the last. She feels Emily smile against her lips and completely melts from the inside out. This is what she had been waiting for. This felt...right! "Wanna know something?" Ali asks

"What?"

"I was saving this spot for my first _real_ kiss. I'm happy it was with you."

"I'm you're first kiss?" Emily asks

"Sort of...I've never kissed a girl before. Much less dated one,"

"I'm honoured I was your first. W-would you wanna go out with me?"

"Emily Fields, are you asking me out on a date?,"

"Yes, I-I mean only if you want too?"

Alison's phone buzzed again.

 _Kissed her yet? Me & Aria are dying here!_ _Plus Noel & Mike still have that bet going btw_ -Hanna

The blonde showed the text to the brunette to which she giggled.

Back at the party Hanna's phone beeped in her hand, she was playing pool with Caleb, Aria & Spence. It was a message from Alison with an attachment.

 _Um tell the guys their bet's over! Emily plays for the same team. -Ali_

Hanna opened the attachment, and saw it was a selfie of the two girls sharing a kiss on the kissing rock. Hanna squealed in excitement almost knocking Calebs drink from his hand.

"Hey Noel!" she called from across the room, "Ali wanted me to show you this!" she said shoving her phone in front of his face.

"Oh man! Why are the hot ones always lesbians?". Without another word Noel left and instantly struck up a conversation with a bimbo in a pink bikini.

A while later Alison and Emily had returned to the party, their hair dripping wet staining their clothes. Alison had shown Emily the lake and both had gone for an impromptu swim. By now half the party had seen the photo. The two girls however didn't care because come tomorrow morning most of the party goers wouldn't remember it . That night Alison, Emily and the three girls went back to Alison's house too excited and slightly buzzed to sleep. So they stayed up watching movies in her bedroom. The three girls were on the floor wrapped in sleeping bags, letting Emily have the space next to Ali on her bed.

One by one Hanna, Aria & Spencer drifted off slowly, leaving Alison and Emily lying there awake. "Today was the best day EVER!" the blonde whispered as she snuggled against Emily's warm slender body. Emily turned to look at Ali not saying a word just staring into her blue eyes. "Tomorrow's gonna be even better,"

"Why's that?"

"Cause I get to walk into school holding your hand & kiss you goodbye when the bell rings," Emily whispers back.

"You're amazing Emily Fields!" Alison says leaving a feathery kiss on her girls lips. "Goodnight Em,"

"Goodnight Ali,".

 **THATS THE END! Hope you enjoyed this my beautiful #Emison babies :)**

 **Till later darlings,**

 **Leave reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

 **here's another chapter. I didn't plan on continuing this story but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Apologises for any errors**

Chapter 3:

It had been a few weeks since Noel Kahn's party and most of the student body had gotten over the excitement of Alison and Emily's make-out selfie. Emily was slightly more relaxed these days having settled into the new school regime and Alison was as happy as she'd ever been, thinking herself the luckiest girl in the world to call Emily her girlfriend. It was Friday afternoon and the two of them had been hanging out at The Brew with Hanna, Aria and Spencer before they would trudge home and start their homework so they could enjoy the rest of their weekend in peace.

The girls had become quick friends with Emily, she just fit so well into their little group it was a wonder how they managed without her. Alison would always blush whenever Emily was complimented by one of the girls. Hanna and Aria would always tell them how adorable they looked together whenever they held hands walking down the street or cuddling whenever they went to the movies. Spencer would always just play it cool like it was nothing out of the ordinary but admittedly it was nice to see Alison dating a decent person for once instead of the drop kick losers she'd dated before.

"Guys we should get going. My mum's gonna kill me if I'm late for dinner again," Spencer groaned looking at her watch. Hanna & Aria had been savouring the last of their coffee's and apple pie they'd decided to share.

"Chill out Spence it's only 5.30 we've got _loads_ of time before then." Hanna said taking a sip from her cup. Aria almost lost control of herself at the sour look on Spencer's face when she bent down to grab her book, bag slinging it over her shoulder.

"My nanna's staying over and she always makes a big deal of family dinners. I'll bring the car around. You guys better be ready to go when I get back," she warned disappearing out of sight. Aria and Hanna exchanged uneasy looks. When it came to Spencer's grandmother their friends sense of humour and patience quickly diminished and they knew better than to argue any further.

"See you later Ali, Bye Em" Aria lulled hugging them both.

"I'd hug you goodbye but if I don't pee now _I'm gonna burst_ " Hanna said running off in the direction of the rest rooms. Leaving the two lovebirds to themselves side by side. Emily's head instantly buried itself in Alison's blonde hair leaving small kisses to her neck.

"Em. You don't have any plans tonight do you?" Alison purred moving her head to the side allowing her girlfriend better access to the nape of her neck moaning slightly earning them disapproving looks from the elderly woman a short distance away. The brunette smiled against Alison's neck. "What did you have in mind?".

"Well my parents are out for the night and Jason finally moved out so we'd have the house to ourselves," Ali teased suggestively. Emily blushed when her eyes saw the blonde staring at her with that knowing smile on her face.

"Don't you think you should tell them about us first before we start having one on one sleepovers? _I mean it's the right thing to do._ I don't like lying to them. They've been so welcoming to me why wouldn't they do the same for you?"

"Oh Em you're so naïve. It's because you're not their daughter living under their roof. They don't have to live with it. I want to tell about us _I swear!_ I just haven't found the right moment. _I've told you a million times Emily I will when I'm ready! Now can we just drop it & have date night together without bringing that up again?_ Please!"

"You're ashamed of me is that it? We've been together for weeks now & still you cant be honest with them about us. Even my mum is getting irritated, she doesn't like lying to other parents Alison." Em argued.

Alison only scoffed "Don't be stupid Emily. If you can't trust me to tell them in my own time...then maybe we shouldn't be together!"

"W-what no! You are not breaking us up Alison! You tell them or I will!" Emily yelled. Alison laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You being so bossy. It's a good look on you Em. Makes you even more sexy," Ali whispered kissing the side of Emily's face breaking it into a smile again.

"I can never stay mad at you, I hate that." The brunette admits squeezing Alisons bare thigh under the table. "Is it too late to accept that date night offer?" Emily asked. Alison's eyes twinkled as a mischievous grin plastered itself on her face.

"For you. It's never too late," The blonde answered pulling Emily to her feet they left The Brew...

"It's still ok for me to stay here at Ali's tonight isn't it Dad?" Emily asked over the phone.

"Course it is Emmie. Don't stay up to late though ok, You have an extra swim practice booked in with Coach Bennett tomorrow afternoon," he reminded her

"Don't worry Mr Fields, I'll look after her" Ali told him over speaker phone.

"Alright then girls. Have fun and we'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Tell mum I said goodnight." Emily said hanging up. After the phone call both girls wandered into the kitchen from Alison's bedroom when they ran into Mrs Dilaurentis in a black cocktail dress placing diamond earrings on. "Oh hi Emily. I didn't know you were having the girls over tonight Alison, I would of had some dinner made for you,"

"It's fine mum. It's just Em and me tonight. We're just gonna watch movies and order a pizza or something."

"Ok then. Well number of the restraunt is on the fridge, the Hastings are next door if you need anything and your father & I have our cell phones."

"I know mum, we'll be fine we're not babies!"

"Alright then. Can you help your father take our bags to the car while I finish my makeup." Ali nodded.

Soon enough her parents were gone for the night. It was finally just the two of them again in the big Dilaurentis house with hot chocolate and pepperoni pizza on route already.

"So what movie do you wanna watch first Em? Romantic comedy? Horror? Action? or sexy lesbian romance novel film?". Suddenly Emily's hot chocolate came out her nose as she was gasping for air. "Jeez Em, anyone would think you've never watched a lesbian movie before." The blonde chuckled grabbing a tissue wiping the hot chocolate of Emily's chin. "Are you alright? It didn't burn you did it?" Alison asked worriedly glancing down at Emily's chocolate covered tank top.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just go to the bathroom and try to wash this out."

"I have an idea. Go have a shower and I will get you a pair of my pyjama's you can borrow...unless you think you wont be needing them" Ali grinned. Emily blushed a vibrant pink before agreeing making her way to the bathroom while the blonde grabbed her a towel. Closing the bathroom door she jumped into the steamy shower letting the water wash away the stickiness from her chest.

"Hey Em. I've got your towel. I'll just leave it on the rack for you," Ali said entering the bathroom knowing her girlfriend was hidden from view behind the frosted glass of the shower but couldn't help but sneak a peak at her gorgeous silhouette.

"Thanks Ali, I hope you don't mind I used some of your coconut shower gel,"

Alison was so caught up in staring she almost didn't realise she hadn't responded. "O-of course not. I brought you some pj's too." she said quickly. Given the choice she would have jumped in there with her but not wanting to freak Emily out slowly inched the door open.

"You may as well get in Ali, you've been standing ther gawking at me for the past 10 minutes." Emily suggested her voice so sweet and dripping with suggestion. Perhaps the steam of the shower had gotten to her head.

Alison suddenly felt a feeling of excitement spread through her entire body like an electric current pulsing and waking every atom of her being. A tinge of red bloomed in her cheeks as she stripped off her tank top and pyjama bottoms about to step in to the shower when she heard the faint jiggle of the doorbell.

"Trust the pizza guy to deliver the food now," she whined sarcastically. Emily let out a fluttery laugh. "I'll be waiting for you," she said licking her lips popping her head out as Ali redressed. "I'll be back in a sec." she said kissing her girlfriend's lips before running down the stairs.

A few seconds later Em heard Alison's footsteps bounding up the stairs and her voice behind her. "Em it wasn't just the pizza guy. It's my parents they're back for some reason. Make sure you're dressed before you get out here." she called. "Damn!" Em thought it was totally tempting to have Alison join her in the shower. Now she was full of all this energy with no where for it to go. What was she gonna do if her parents had for some reason cancelled their trip for the night she and Ali wouldn't be getting sexy in the shower or sheets for that matter at all this weekend. Letting out a disgruntled sigh she turned off the water drying off.

"Mum? Dad? Why are you guys back?"

"Your father forgot the map and his wallet. Never trust a man to remember anything Ali. Not even anniversary plans," her mother told her.

"Oh so you're still going then?" li asked trying not to sound to hopeful.

"Of course." she said as Mr Dilaurentis joined them in the foyer with his wallet and the forgotten map. "Alright lets get going." he said hurrying his wife out the door. "Be good!" was her mothers final words. Off they went again when Em came down the stairs.

"My pj's look better on you than me," the blonde laughed "Sorry our shower got interrupted"

"It's fine Ali, besides I'm starving where's the pizza?"

"I'll get it. You should pick a movie & don't pick 'a walk to remember' we _always_ watch that thanks to Hanna she's totally ruined that movie for me now." Emily laughed ghosting her hand over her girlfriends stomach as she went by to the lounge-room unknowingly sending shivers up Alison's spine. It was going to be a very long night if Ali had to keeo her hands to herself.

Finally by 8pm they had eaten their pizza and were snuggled on the couch under a pile of blankets watching a chick flick Em had grabbed from the dvd collection. The girls legs were tangled together as they cuddled unaware that both their minds were elsewhere and not on the movie in front of them. Both girls were indulging in silent fantasies of each other. Not long after Ali couldn't hold out anymore. "Em are you asleep?"

"No. I was just thinking this movie was kinda boring." Alison smirked.

"Funny that. I was just thinking the same thing. How is it you look so beautiful all the time?" Ali asked moving a strand of Emily's ebony hair out her eyes.

"Just lucky I guess." Ali smiled why was her girlfriend so modest all the time. She was unbelievably sexy and deserved to know that every single day.

"I'm the lucky one," the blonde said looking deep into Emily's eyes touching the bare skin of her arm. Em and Ali stared at each other silent for a moment. Until the blonde closed the distance capturing her girfriends lips in a heated kiss. Within seconds Emily was straddling her hips nibbling the blonde's bottom lip and merging their tongues. Alison could feel herself getting wet.

"Wanna... take... this... upstairs?" Ali said breathlessly between kisses as her legs wrapped around Emily's slender swimmer hips pulling her down closer so that their cores were almost grinding together through their pyjama's. "God yes. Its not too soon is it?" Emily asked. Emily had been with girls before but this would be Alison's first time so she wanted to make sure it was something she wasn't likely to regret. "Trust me I'm positive," she answered arching her back of the couch to remove her Tshirt. Emily's eyes popped out of her head at Alison's small frame and luscious round breasts in her leopard print bra and pantie set when she slide of her pants dumping them on the floor beside them. Quickly finding themselves in Alison's bedroom and falling onto the mattress. Emily connected their lips again gently groping and squeezing her girlfriends hips with her wandering hands. "You're so beautiful Ali,"

"Em, babe. Less talk more action!" Ali urged ripping off the tank top from Emily's body she had let her borrow, realising Emily hadn't bothered with a bra. Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck pressing their chests close. Their tongues softly fighting for dominance as Emily's hand edged closer and closer to waist band of Alison's underwear making her tremble with anticipation of the pleasure that was bound to overtake her. Alison's hand found Emily's at her waist stopping her for a moment. The brunette looked at her with adoring eyes seeing nothing but love in them releasing a shaky breath.

"Ali I can stop if you want. I'll understand if you don't want to,". The blonde gave a weak smile and pulled Emily's lips gently to hers.

"I want this. I've never had someone who loves me as much as you." Hearing Ali give her consent Emily slowly slide her hand into her girlfriends underwear making slow circles on Ali's clit. So she could get used to the sensation before she increased her speed. She kissed and nibbled Alison's neck and ear continuing her ministrations making the blonde squirm and moan slightly.

"Em that feels so good." she whispered as an unfamiliar but welcome tingling sensation occurred at her core. At her words Emily sped up her movements sightly, smiling when she felt Alisons body responding, wetness growing at her core. Have you ever been this wet before?" Em purred in the blonde's ear.

"No. This has never happened before," she gasped as another strong tingling sensation spread through her hips. "Oh god Em what's happening? I need you now!"

"You don't want this rushed Ali. I know you're used to guys hitting the spot quickly but girls like to take their time and make it last longer and it feels much better. trust me" The brunette told her speeding up her ministrations on Ali's now swollen and wet clit making her moan heavily and panting or more. "As you wish my queen," Emily replied sliding one then another digit slowly into Alison.

"Is that uncomfortable?" Ali shook her head. Emily slowly thrusted her two fingers in and out repeatedly mixing with her girlfriends juices until her body was covered in beads of sweat and shaking with pleasure as Emily's thumb make contact with her clit again. "Oh my God!" Ali whispered breathlessly as her body relaxed after her first intense orgasm she'd ever experienced. Alison patted Emily's cheek softly wordlessly thanking her for the most passionate night. "I love you Ali."

"I think I love you more than I've ever loved anyone Em. I'm going to tell mum and dad tomorrow. No more secrets ok?"

"No more secrets." Em repeated softly settling in bed snuggling with her girl in the darkness, drifting off to sleep.

 **please leave reviews.**

 **#emisonisendgame**

 **till later darlings.**

 **-nat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey #EmisonBabies, I was kinda bored so I wrote this next chapter. :) Enjoy and review.**

"Hmm, morning sexy," Ali mumbled rolling over to face Em who was kissing her awake.

"I slept like a baby, how about you?". Alison only smiled silently as her girlfriend continued pampering her with kisses on her cheek and down her jawline, shivering slightly when Emily's warm bare body sidled up to her. Lying there in Emily's arms after their night together felt so surreal almost unbelievable. The sun felt twice as bright, the birds were chirping and sound of old man Thompson's lawn mower next door usually would have angered her but today she didn't care. Today was perfect. She was warm in her bed with the girl of her dreams wishing that every morning could be like this one.

"Hey babe, did you hear that?" Emily said sitting up quickly. Alison just kept her eyes closed smiling to herself.

"Hear what? The lawn mower?"

"No I think someone's downstairs. I thought I heard a car pull into the driveway earlier and now I hear footsteps in the hallway."

"Em relax will you. Come back to bed," Alison groaned

"Ali I should go. I don't wanna get caught naked in my bestfriend's-"

" _Girlfriends."_ Alison corrected her.

"-Bedroom," Emily said finishing her thought.

"Em please come back to bed." Ali begged pulling her girlfriends arm so hard she fell back on top of her. Alison crashed her lips to Emily's smiling when she felt the brunette relax against her and the mattress. "You're too sexy for this shirt Em," Ali laughed peeling of the shirt Emily had put on.

"Ali...I...really...should...go," she said between kisses ruffling Alison's hair and bare back.

"Morn-What the hell is going on here!" shouted a voice behind them causing both girls to jump and cover themselves in the bed sheets.

"Dad!" Ali screamed. Mr Dilaurentis had entered the room looking as furious Alison had ever seen him. "Emily I think you should be getting home. Now!" he said sternly. "Dad, No! I can explain please! _Don't make her go!_ Please!" she begged gathering up the sheet around her body.

"Alison you have 10 minutes to get Emily out of this house! Get dressed & get downstairs. Your mother & I need to talk to you!"

"Dad pl-"

"Now Alison!" he yelled back slamming the door so hard Ali's antique mirror fell of the wall cracking the glass. The brunette scattered about the bedroom floor searching for her clothes throwing them on silent tears streaming from her eyes. She was beyond embarrassed.

"Em, don't worry I'll fix this. _Everything's gonna be fine I promise_." she assured her as Emily hastily left the bedroom without even a goodbye or see you later. Taking a deep breath to settle her stomach of butterflies she tiptoed down the hall, stopping when her parents hushed voices reach her ears from the kitchen.

"Jess, We cannot have that girl corrupting our little girl. It was one thing when she was gay but now she's forcing our baby into it!'

"Calm down Ken. Alison's not a child anymore. She's a teenager for god sake."

"That's no excuse for what I saw upstairs! I will not permit that girl to come to this house again. I don't want our daughter seeing that girl anymore!" he said crossly. Mrs Dilaurentis sat down at the table handing a cup of tea to her husband. "I know you're upset but if you call Emily 'That girl' again I'm going to get cross with you." Mrs Dilaurentis warned. "Emily's a sweet girl. For once Alison has found someone who is good for her,"

Her husband silently took a sip of tea. "How are you not upset by this? Emily has taken advantage of her! I won't stand for this I want her reported!"

"For heavens sake Ken! Alison's been this way since elementary school! Emily didn't make her do anything she wouldn't have done at some point," she said calmly.

"You can't seriously be ok with this lifestyle? I will not have our daughter living in sin Jess. Maybe we should call Pastor Ted maybe he can talk some sense into her."

"You will not! Besides Pastor Ted is quite supportive. He told me he saw the girls together at Hanna's house. _I swear Kennith if you make Ali ashamed of being who she is I don't want you in this house!"._ Her husband just snorted in disbelief.

"W-wait! You're speaking like you knew about this."

"Of course I know. I'm her mother. It's my job to know." Mrs Dilaurentis answered back. Alison at this point was sitting on the staircase not wanting to face her father after what he had witnessed earlier in her bedroom but hearing her mother threaten to kick her father out if the forbade her from seeing Emily she found the strength to enter the kitchen.

"Mum. Dad" Ali spoke quietly. Mrs Dilaurentis just smiled sweetly taking hold of her daughters hand. "Ali, Honey just tell us what happ-"

"WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED JESS!" Ali's father bellowed making Alison jump in her seat.

"Kennith!"

"I'm sorry!"

 _"Alison you are not to see her again! Do you-!"._ At that moment the phone rang and Mrs Dilaurentis answered it.

"Hi Pam...Yes I'm afraid Ken caught them...Nonsense Emily is welcome here anytime. Is she alright? I'm afraid my husband isn't as evolved as myself". Alison would have laughed if it wasn't for her father sitting right there. "Alright Pam. I'll talk you later, bye". Mrs Dilaurentis crouched down in front of Alison "Mummy please!" Ali wailed hugging her mother tightly.

"It's alright darling. We'll sort this out ok?"

" _I didn't mean for it to happen!_ Please don't take her away from me!" Alison pleaded now looking to her father with blood shot eyes.

"This isn't right! It's disgusting what I saw up there! Your mother may support this but I can't."

"You can sleep at the office tonight. As long as Alison is under this roof and dating someone of her choice I don't want you here." Mrs Dilaurentis stated coldly.

For the rest of the day Ali stayed in her room not wanting to see anyone. "Ali, I know you don't want to talk but I don't want you hiding yourself away like this. Just go and see Emily. I imagine she's feeling I lot like you right now. You both need to support each other. I want you to be happy. Don't you think you deserve to be happy?"

"Why did you guys have to come home so early? I shouldn't have started anything with her. I've ruined everything. Dad wont let me see her. He said so!"

"You let me worry about your father. Call Emily & talk to her. I know you miss her."

"Thanks mum,". That night Alison checked her phone. Emily had left a few messages and texts. Asking of she was ok and if they were going to continue seeing each other but she would understand if Alison had changed her mind and wanted to go back to be friends. Alison called her back and they ended talking for most of the night like nothing had changed. Bottom line: Alison loved her Emily and she wasn't going to let her stupid homophobic dad ruin that. At least she had the full support of her mum and the rest of the girls.

 **Thanks for reading, Remember to review. Also if you wish for this story to continue I might need some suggestions so feel free to send me ideas by PM or reviews. xo**

 **Till later darlings.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey #EmisonBabies**

 **Here's a short chapter for you. It may not be great but I was lacking inspiration for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it anyways.**

"Hi Mrs D, Is Ali ready? She said she needed a ride to school today." Emily greeted

"Oh Em she didn't tell you?"

"T-tell me what? Is she alright?" she asked worriedly

"She has the chicken pox, she was babysitting for Mrs Walt's triplets as a last minute thing and neglected to tell Alison they had chicken pox over the last week. So now she's miserable. I've just spent the last hour getting her to put the cream on."

"Can I see her? I've had chicken pox before,"

"Of course sweetheart, you know where to find her." Mrs Dilaurentis said opening the door wider so Emily could step inside.

Reaching the second landing of the house Emily peered into Alison's dark room seeing her beautiful girlfriend all tucked into bed with her blonde hair spread out on her pillow and her face covered in creamy red spots. "Hey Ali, why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Alison didn't respond. Emily drew nearer to her and sat on the bed. She had lied to Mrs D earlier saying she'd had chicken pox before but she never passed up an opportunity to spend time with her girl. Emily realised Alison was snoring quietly beneath the covers. Emily only smiled when Alison's body curled up against her mumbling in her sleep. "Em don't go," she pleaded softly. Emily held back a laugh thinking her girlfriend must be dreaming but responded anyway.

"Don't worry babe, I'm not going anywhere. i'll take care of you,". Pulling out her cellphone Emily called Aria and told her that nor she or Ali would be going to school today.

 _Ok then. I'll ask Hanna and Spence to get your French and math homework for you. xx_

A short time later Mrs Dilaurentis returned to Ali's room to find Emily still sitting beside Alison. "You should be getting to school I don't want you being late." she told her. Emily only smiled shyly. "Could I just stay here with Ali today, I could help look after her." she offered. Mrs Dilaurentis nodded, "Just as long as you call your mother & let her know. I have to go to Philly and take care of some business there. Will you girls be alright for a few hours?"

Emily nods and quietly drops her school bag down on the ground and snuggles up with Alison who is still asleep, unaware that Emily is even there.

"You're covered in red spots and you still look sexy as hell," Emily whispers stroking Alison's blonde hair.

"Em, what are you doing here? You should be at school in English class right now."

"I came to pick you up this morning, You're mum told me you had the chickenpox so I offered to stay and take care of you." Alison sits bolts upright and gets out of the bed. "Chickenpox is contagious Em! Why would you risk getting sick?"

Emily sighed "Do I really have to answer that?". Her girlfriend managed a small giggle before a coughing fit took over leaving her gasping for breath. Emily grabbed the glass of water from her nightstand and handed it to the blonde rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Now you just rest here, i'll run you a bath if you want? Are you hungry? I could make you some soup."

Ali shook her head and closed her eyes again. "I just wanna stay here but you should go home. I don't want you getting sick because of me.". Emily laughed it off and lay back moving Alison to her chest cuddling her "Then i'll get sick baby, I don't want to be anywhere else but here with you," she whispered kissing the blondes head. It was late afternoon when Mrs Dilaurentis returned to find Alison's bed empty. "Alison? Emily?" she called searching through the rooms of the house.

"we're here." Emily called from the bathroom. Mrs Dilaurentis made her way to the bathroom finding it closed. "Is everything alright?". Alison opened the door dressed in her robe while Emily was filling up the bath with water. "Emily was just running me a bath, I swear mum!" she said quickly nibbling the inside of her lip.

"Ali you don't have to explain anything to me. You know I have no issues with you and Emily. I'm not your father." her mother told her kissing her forehead lightly.

"Bath's ready Ali.". Downstairs the doorbell rang. "I'll get that its Aria with my homework."

"Nonsense Emily. You stay here and make sure Ali doesn't fall asleep in the bath." Mrs Dilaurentis promptly left the room. Emily was a little shocked, she knew Alison's mum was supportive but maybe this was taking it to a whole new level. She was allowing her to practically bath Alison in her ill state. "Em are you ok?" Ali asked seeing the look on Emily's face.

"N-nothing its just your mum is super relaxed about us? Isn't that weird to you?

"Babe she already knows we've had sex so it's not that big of a deal for her if you're in here with me." Alison explains.

"Well I still think I shouldn't be here." Emily replies as Ali takes off her robe resisting the urge to scratch her spots as she climbs into the bath. Emily averts her eyes to give her girlfriend some privacy. When she is sure Alison is covered by the bubbles she looks around for a small sponge. Finding one on the vanity she sits on the edge of the bath softly exfoliating her girlfriends shoulders with the oatmeal water. "Is this ok?" Emily asks tentatively.

"If I'm being honest I would have preferred to have you join me for our first bath together & I'd rather not have these fucking itchy red spots all over me" Ali groaned irritably. "I know." Emily replied leaving a gentle kiss on top of her girlfriends head. Alison sunk down into the bath as the oatmeal water and Emily's soft hands began to work their magic on her spots. "I love you Em,"

"I love you too." When Alison had enough of the bath Emily wrapped her in a towel letting her dry off before applying the cream to her girlfriends chest, back & limbs tucking her back into bed where Mrs D was setting up a tray of hot soup and a selection of Dvd's.

"Emily I called your mother and she said you can stay for the night if you'd like, Aria also brought over a bag of your things from your house too".

"Thanks Mrs D."

After Mrs D left Emily searched her bag for her pyjama's and threw them on crawling into bed beside Ali. "Are you comfortable enough Ali?"

"Yeah, just tired." The girls ate their soup in silence watching a dvd when Emily looked over at her girl who had fallen asleep with her teddybear in her arms. she looked so cute. Emily turned off the tv and wrapped an arm around Alison middle "Goodnight beautiful,"

 **Hey guys i know this wasn't a great chapter or a long one but i was kinda stuck for what to do and i just recently started another #Emison story 'Guilt Is A Small Price To Pay For Happiness' so i was kinda busy with that one. ;) Anyways please review and let me know your thoughts. If you have ideas for more chapters for this story let me know.**

 **Till later, xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Emison Babies!**

 **Here's another update. Please review and I hope you enjoy it. xxx Hope you got your Emison shirts ordered! ;)**

 **Again please review and thanks for following favouriting etc.**

 **#LittleArmyOfBabes**

A week had passed and thankfully by some miracle Emily hadn't contracted the dreaded chickenpox from her all night snuggle session with Alison. Things couldn't have been anymore perfect than they were right now. It was just after school one day and Ali had agreed to wait for Emily out front by the large oak tree when a voice from behind her caught her attention.

"If you're waiting for Emily she's back at swim practice. She told me to tell you she's running late." the girl said walking off with her friends to the bus parked at the curb.

"Thanks,". Ali turned on her heel and made her way back through the halls of the school to the natatorium where Emily was probably changing into dry clothes.

~:~

"Great times today Fields, Keep it up." Coach said giving Emily a congratulatory pat on the shoulder as she exited the pool with the other girls at the end of practice. "Keep going like this and the Danby scout will want you for the scholarship."

"Thanks Coach,"

"What about my times Coach?" Paige McCullers piped up wrapping herself in a towel.

"Not bad Paige, but with this shark in the pool looks like you've got some strong competition" she laughed gesturing to Emily. "Alright sharks. Hit the showers and head off home," Coach shouted. Quickly the other girls hurried off leaving Emily and Paige alone to grab their belongings.

"Are you and that Alison dating?"

"Yeah why?"

"She's just using you. _She's a total bitch to everyone in this school_ , She just fucks everything that moves!"

"FYI she's not a bitch & she doesn't fuck everything that moves. If you so much as talk _shit_ about my girlfriend again I'll-!".

Paige only smirks "Oooh I get it. She's just your way of calming the horny girl in you? Isn't she? Bed Buddies who slut it up when they're alone."

How could someone be so judgemental towards someone they didn't know from an atom other than by name? Emily's fists clenched involuntarily in defence of her girlfriend. Ignoring Paige she entered a cubicle locking the door to take a shower but is so distracted with getting away from the annoying bitch of a redhead she fails to realise she's walked into the cubicle with the faulty lock. She hangs up her belongings and turns on the shower and before she can react Paige busts in.

"You think Alison can show you a better time than me i'll prove you wrong." she growls attacking Emily's lips with her own and grabbing at the brunette's hips pulling her closer. "G-Ge th f-fuck eorgfh me Paige!" Emily struggles to say shoving the other swimmer off her. At Emily's resistance Paige pulls at her harder and slides her tongue in the brunette's mouth and grabbing her thigh pulling it above her hip sliding the strap of her swim suit down with the other almost exposing her breast.

"Oh come on Emily, You can resist all you want but I know you want it!" Paige's breath is hot on her ear as her hands travel her body.

"Don't t-touch me!" Emily yells, her voice faltering as a lump forms in her throat. She may be a shark in the pool but outside she's not as fast or strong as she'd like. Paige pins her against the wall using her own body like a barrier so she can't escape. "Mmm you're lips taste so good. Is that Frozen Fruit Balm? Alison can't do what I would do to this body of yours" she teases licking her lips. Emily jerks her head back away from her hitting her head hard on the wall. Groaning in pain, her vision blurs and she can't form words and her limbs have gone numb. "I deserve you way more than that ugly bitch." Paige leaving a half conscious Emily on the tiled floor.

It's now 3.30. School finished 20minutes ago and Alison is still waiting for Emily by the tree. As the last of the students get on the last bus she wonders where the hell her girlfriend is. She must of lost track of time in the showers. Alison laughs knowing by now that Emily loves taking long hot showers particularly after a swim practice to relax her muscles but not usually when they make plans for the afternoon. They were supposed to meet up with the other girls at the library for a study session but still she stands her alone. Just when she's about to pull out her phone and text Emily asking where she is, she she's Paige McCullers walking up to her. Maybe she's seen her. "Hey Paige," Ali shouts waving her down. "You haven't seen Emily have you? I've been waiting for her."

Paige just gives a knowing grin that makes Ali feel uneasy. "She left a while ago. Maybe she found a better way to spend her time than be around you." Ali ran her hand through her blonde hair exhaling slowly. Did she do something to make Emily mad? Why would she just leave without telling her? It's all very odd. Standing there she tries recounting the last few days going over things that she may have done to make Emily avoid her but nothing comes to mind. She decides to go home and wait it out to see if Emily contacts her.

"Emily? Are you alright?" she heard Coach ask pulling her to a sitting position. Her head feels fuzzy still and everything's just a blur.

"What happened to me?" she asked rubbing the back of her head where a huge lump sat.

"I don't know hun it looks like you fainted. Lets get some ice for that head and I'll drop you home. ok?".

Alison arrived home and immediately went upstairs to her room and got out her homework if only to use is as a distraction whilst waiting to hear from Emily. Hours passed and nothing. Not one word by text or call. Hanna, Spence and Aria hadn't even asked where they got to either. Maybe they figured the two them just bailed on them for alone time.

"Alison honey it's dinner time," Mrs Dilaurentis called from the kitchen. Alison wasn't feeling particularly hungry right now so she didn't bother responding. It wasn't until her mother came up to her room with a plate of her favourite Chicken schnitzel a while later that she decided to eat. "Honey is everything alright?" her mother asked.

"Yeah I guess." she sighed laying back on her bed. Her mother gave her that ever so famous Dilaurentis stare.

"You sure?"

"Em was supposed to meet me after school today but she never showed. I think I must have done something to make her mad at me. I've tried to think what I could have done but I don't have a clue mum." Ali told her fiddling with the pink fringe on one of her bed cushions.

"Well have you tried calling her? Maybe she just forgot. You know swim practice keeps her pretty busy. She must've been exhausted after practice. I'm sure its nothing to worry about sweetheart. Now put your homework away for the night and lets have one of our movie Marathons like we used to hey?" she said kissing her daughter on the crown of her head.

"Sounds great mum. I'll be down in a second." Alison was grateful to have a mum like hers. She always knew how to make her feel better. Taking her phone out she messaged Emily.

 _Hey Em, I don't know if I did something to make you mad but can we talk about it? Please don't avoid me. Sweet Dreams, Love your Girl._

Putting her phone away Ali went to join her mum.

Emily is in bed asleep when her phone buzzes on her nightstand. A message from Alison. She thinks she's done something wrong but Emily knows its not that at all. To tell the truth she's completely embarrassed about what happened after swim practice today she didn't want to face her girlfriend, feeling guilty even though she has no reason too as it wasn't her fault. Paige came on to her and she hit her head gaining a slight concussion. Emily knew Paige had been harbouring a crush on her for a while mostly a jealous one being that Emily was an out and proud lesbian that everyone seemed to adore and then there was her a closeted lesbian but everyone somehow knew anyway and she wasn't adored like Emily in fact she was probably closer to being treated as invisible. Everyone also knew that she wasn't a big fan of Alison's either. So to get to Alison she knew Emily would be the easiest way to do it. Emily had taken like 3 showers that night to get rid of that 'dirty' feeling.

 _Hey Babe, I didn't feel well. I think I've got a stomach bug. Went straight home, forgot to text you. love you. -Em xx_ She didn't want to lie but right now she didn't feel like being honest either. She'd tell her eventually but first she would give herself some space.

 **A few days later...**

It was Friday aka Gym Class again. The school had made it compulsory for all students to have a daily PE class as a way to promote good routine in health and fitness. So here they were again for the third time this week in the school gym.

"Alright girls, now I know many of you would rather be off painting each others nails and sipping vanilla chai latte's at The Brew but unfortunately you're stuck here with me & I don't wanna hear complaints I just want us to have a nice clean game of dodgeball. Understood?" Miss Ellis their P.E teacher said sternly looking toward Paige and me directly then to the rest of the group. The girls groaned in unison, some even rolling their eyes as they retreated to opposite ends of the room when Miss Ellis tapped them on the shoulder separating them into two teams. Paige was on one team, with Noami, Riley and others Ali didn't care to know the names of and Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Mona & Herself were on her team. Sadly Emily was away for the third time this week now the why of which Alison wasn't convinced was sickness.

Emily was one of the only things that made life at school tolerable. Since Monday afternoon Paige had been terrorising Alison and annoying her like it was her own personal sport. She had about a dozen bruises to prove it. Monday she just shoved her against the lockers for reason, Tuesday she had thrown the dodgeball like 6 times on the same spot of the blonde's ribs even though you can't aim that high and Wednesday she full on pushed her into a huge mud puddle claiming it was an accident when their Science teacher Mr Davidson saw her do it. And now today here they are again at the dodgeball court. Already she can feel the sting of the bruises from earlier this week and dreading the ones she knows are coming if the look on Paige's face is anything to go by. As the girls get into position Miss Ellis blows the whistle and the game begins.

~:~

"Mum I'm home," Alison called dumping her school bag on the kitchen bench flinching when it knocked her left side. She had been badly hit by a ball during PE class game leaving her with stinging ribs. Paige had made Alison her target again. Although Alison was never one to back down from a fight she had no choice but to limp off the court with help from Spencer when the ball winded her causing her to collide into Aria. "How was school honey?" her mother asked emerging from the backyard with freshly cut roses & gardening gloves in her hands.

"It was fine. I just got hammered in dodgeball _again_ today!. That McCullers girl did it. She wouldn't let up. My ribs hurt like hell," she explained. Her mother rolled her eyes disapprovingly.

"Let me have a look." Mrs Dilaurentis said moving closer placing the freshly cut flowers and gloves on the table.

Ali lifted her shirt allowing her mother to inspect. A large bruise sat on her ribs and red imprints of her bra's underwire were clear as day on her porcelain skin by the force of the ball. "Ali this is the third time this has happened. Is this McCullers girl bullying you? You would tell me if you were being bullied wouldn't you?" her mother asked sternly grabbing an icepack from the freezer and sitting Ali down on a chair.

"Mum I'm fine seriously. She's just got it in for me because I have the hottest girlfriend in school and she's totally jealous." Alison chuckles but she's only guessing

"I see & what does Emily have to say about all this?"

"I don't know. Em's been sick since Monday afternoon. She's been weirdly distant I figure she just wants some space so I haven't talked her much". Alison explained.

"Maybe you should pay her a visit or plan something special for her. Maybe then she will open up to you about what's bothering her." The next day was Saturday and by breakfast Ali had come up with a plan on how to spend the day with Emily. She was going to ask Emily to go camping with her in the woods at their favourite spot. 'The kissing rock'. She was all set to go with her backpack of food and clothes and Jason's tent that he never used, a few sleepbags.

Soon enough Alison is dressed in jeans, t shirt and her warmest jacket when Emily arrives with a bag of her own. Wearing jeans with rips in the knees and her favourite flannel top with a white crop top. Her gorgeous hair loose falling over her slender shoulders in the sexy the way Ali loved.

"Hey Em. Thanks for agreeing to come. I just wanted us to do something special," she smiled pecking Emily on the lips before grabbing the bags and heading out the door. She had noticed that Emily hadn't smiled since she arrived but hoped that this little trip would lift her spirits.

"I promise this is gonna be great." As the two girls walked down the street behind Ali and Spencers house into the woods they made to the rock setting down their stuff they sat there for a while side by side enjoying the silence. Emily's head fell to Alison's shoulder & the blonde hugged her closer.

"You know I love you no matter what right?" Ali whispered into her girlfriends hair. Emily nodded sniffling a little. Alison realised she was crying when tear droplets fell on her hand that was holding the brunette's hand. "I know" she replied softly.

"There's nothing you can't tell me, Em. What's got you so upset?"

"P-paige made a pass at me on Monday. I was so embarrassed I didn't know how to tell you." Alison only squeezed Emily's shoulder. "Did she hurt you?"

"Not really. I was just so scared you wouldn't believe me." Emily's brown eyes locked onto Alison's bright blue ones. Ali closed the distance between them connecting their lips sharing the softest yet passionate kiss. "Does that tell you what you need to know?" The blonde giggled. Emily smiled kissing her girlfriend again and again until they broke apart for air. "We should set up the tent and stuff before it gets dark." the brunette suggested. Ali nodded. They spent the whole day hiking through the woods, swimming in the lake until they got cold and their skin got crinkly. they even spray painted their initials on the kissing rock and spent the night roasting marshmellows and cuddling together. When night time fell they snuggled close together keeping each other warm. as it was a slightly chilly night. The wind gently shook the tent as an owl hooted quietly in the distance. This moment like many others they had shared in their short time together had been perfect.

"The girls talked for a while until the talking stopped altogether. They crawled into the tent kissing each other till the rest of the world melted away. Indulging in the feeling of skin against skin and their bare legs tangled together. "I wish we could stay like this forever," Em said.

"We can & we will".

 **Hope you enjoyed this update. please review. More to come soon. Possibly another sexy update. ;)**

 **Till later darlings,**

 **xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey #EmisonBabies, hope you have been well. Im sorry but this story will come to end soon as I don't know where I want to take it an never intened for it go beyond a oneshot but I hope you enjoy anyway.**

"Ouch! Spence that hurts!" Alison winced as Spencer applied witch hazel to her face and hands with cotton balls.

" _Sorry!_ You came to me remember? Now hold still  & it wont hurt so much." the tall brunette ordered

Alison had turned up on Spencer's door a short time ago with a few scratches to her face & limbs claiming sanctuary.

"So what happened anyway?" Spencer asked tipping the bottle of witch hazel up making a sloshing sound.

"It's nothing." Ali sighed

"Come on, I'm doing you a favor by not letting your mum find you like this, so I think I deserve some kind of explanation."

Alison rolled her eyes in defeat, "Fine. _I got into a fight it's no big deal_ , & enough with the witch hazel already." the blonde groaned shoving Spencer's hand of cotton balls out of her face.

After dropping Emily home after their camping trip she had gone in search of Paige to avenge her girlfriend. Resulting in a heated discussion. Hence the injuries. The blonde gave as good as she got leaving Paige with a fat lip & a bruised ego.

"A fight? Who with? I know you're good at bitch fights Ali but this is something else." The tall brunette said placing the first aid box back in the kitchen cupboard.

"Urgh Spence spare me the 3rd degree crap alright! _I already get that from everyone else in my life I don't need it from my friend!_."

Spencer nodded silently before bringing Alison into a gentle hug. "Call me if you need anything, ok?"

Alison smiled gratefully back at her friend "Thanks Spence,".

"H-hey do you wanna stay over in the barn tonight? I mean-you can't exactly go home if your mum's gonna ask questions." Spencer suggested hesitantly.

"Thanks Spence but I'll be fine."

 **~::~**

"Hi honey how was the camping trip? Did you have a good time?" Pam smiled as Emily entered the living room slumping down on the couch opposite her.

"It can't have been that bad? Is everything alright darling?"

"Yeah just a bit tired that's all. We didn't get much sleep" she giggled

"Too Much Information Emily!" Pam laughed.

"Sorry mum. Honestly though, I haven't had that much fun in a long time. I think its just what I needed."

"I'm glad you're happy darling. I've been a little worried about you over the last few days, you haven't seemed quite yourself. I thought you and Alison might of had a fight or something."

Emily shook her head. "No nothing like that. It's just...girl at school just tried to come between us but we're ok now. We talked everything through and we're good,"

"Well I'm glad." her mother smiled.

 **~::~**

A few weeks later Alison & Emily were doing better than ever. In fact they were kind of room-mates now. Emily's mother had been missing her husband more with every passing day after he had been deployed out to Texas and had regretted not taking the opportunity to go with him the last time he had visited. She had hurriedly packed her bags and boarded a plane the next day. So Pam had asked Jessica Dilaurentis to keep an eye out for Emily & make sure she was alright. Mrs Dilaurentis was only to happy too. Not only to look out for Emily but she had offered Jason's old room that had been revamped into a guest room until Pam returned. Even though both she and Pam knew their daughters would end up sharing Alison's room together.

"Hey girls, I was just gonna go to the store did you need anything?" Mrs Dilaurentis asked standing in the doorway to her daughters room. Alison & Emily were just lazing on the bed finishing off some homework, "Ice-cream!" the two girls say at the same time.

"Jinx!" they say laughing. Mrs Dilaurentis smiles, "Ice-cream it is then. Any particular flavour?"

"Rocky Road!". Ali laughs again elbowing her girlfriend in the ribs lightly.

Emily flashed a cheeky grin.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here Mrs D."

"Emily, there's no need to be so formal. Please, call me Jess."

Emily nodded.

"Wow."

"What?" Emily asked

"She just..she's never asked any of significant others to call her by her first name, let alone her nickname. She must really like you."

"That's because I'm her _favourite_." The confidence Emily exudes in this moment and any given time is completely infectious to the blonde. She just wants to take her girlfriend right now! However before Alison can even voice her 'dirty' thoughts Emily's lips are crushing hers in a searing kiss filled with desire but a gentle longing at the same time as if she is savouring the moment wanting to pause them in this room for just little while. Alison smiles against the brunette's lips as her thumb glides over Emily's cheekbone. Alison's brow furrows an fraction "What was that for?".

"Didn't know I needed a reason to kiss my girlfriend," Emily replies feigning offense with the cutest pouty face the blonde has ever seen.

"You can kiss me anytime you want Em."

"Good! Cause I plan of kissing you and only for the rest of my life."

"Emily Fields you are too beautiful a person to be with the likes of me." Alison admits sadly. Emily's expression softens as her girlfriends words reach her ears.

"You still don't believe you're good enough for me do you?"

"I know what we mean to each other Em. You're my first. My first real love. I-I just...don't wanna screw it up. Let's face it...you know I would." The blonde finished sitting letting her legs dangle of the side of the bed so she didn't have to look her girlfriend in the eye. Emily sits up with her knees tucked under herself and forces Ali's chin in her direction. When Alison still refuses to look at her she pleads softly "Ali, look at me. Please,".

Alison slowly lifts her gaze to meet Emily's warm brown eyes. "I think you're plenty good enough for me. In fact you're the best. If you don't think so, I can think that for the both of us. Besides we're basically room-mates now, If that doesn't scream endgame then I don't know what does."

Alison smiled weakly at the word endgame. Emily was so adorable. "I'm gonna miss having you living here when you're mum gets back."

Emily wastes no time in bringing the blonde in for a squeezy hug. Alison's favourite of all hugs in the world. Her Emily's arms around her warming her from the inside out.

Sitting there with her girlfriends arm's around her Alison grabs her phone and begins flicking through selfies of the two of them. She picks one she took last week where they're at the lake lying down on a picnic rug. Selecting it she begins typing away something Emily can't see.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see," The blonde teases.

Finally after a few minutes of watching Alison play with her phone she turns it to Emily. Displaying the same picnic date picture as her lock screen with the word #Emison below in pink lettering.

"What's Emison?"

"You & Me together. Emily & Alison." Alison smiles widely, as does Emily.

"You are the cutest girlfriend on this earth!"

Alison pecks her girlfriend on the lips. "I'm nothing without you Em. Before you I was just the popular girl who every guy wanted to bang and every girl wanted to be. They wanted to be around me. _They didn't really want to get to know me for me_. I didn't realise how truly lonely I was until I met you."

Tears had welled up in the brunette's eyes. "You are _everything_ to me. I swear on the rocky road ice-cream that you will never again feel the sting of loneliness."

Now Ali had tears in her eyes, except unlike Emily who had kept hers at bay, Alison's tears fell silently down her cheeks but somehow managed to flash the tiniest of smiles in her girlfriends direction. "If only my dad could hear the things you say to me, he's love you like my mum does."

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "Give him time Ali, you never know he might come round eventually."

Ali burrowed deeper into Emily's embrace, "I wouldn't count on it Em."

"Trust me Ali. If he didn't want us being together, we wouldn't be together right now."

 **~::~**

"Did someone call for rocky road icecream?" Mrs Dilaurentis interrupted carrying a tray.

"Mum? when did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago, I'm sorry I admit to eaves dropping."

"Mum!"

"Sorry honey, but you know. Emily's right. He might come round. Pastor Ted told me your father had gone to him for advice asking him how he should handle it."

"Meaning he's gonna ship me off to the True North first chance he gets!"

 **~::~**

 **Will Alison confront her dad about her relationship with Emily?** **Maybe Mrs D will intervene and smooth things over.**

 **At least one or two more chapters are in the works but I'm not sure This chapter was probably crappy but please review. Ideas are always appreciated. I love you all.**

 **Till later darlings.**

 **xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey loves, enjoy this short chapter.**

"Girls, dinner's on the table," Mrs Dilaurentis called up the stairs. Alison and Emily were currently in their bedroom going over their notes for their English Lit. test the next morning. "Coming mum." Ali answered back.

A few minutes later they entered the dining room, upon sitting down they noticed the table had been set for four people.

"Mum, is someone joining us for dinner?"

"Well, honey I hope this isn't going to be too awkward but your father is coming tonight. I ran into him at the grocery store the other night when I went for ice cream. He asked to see you."

"I dont want to see him! He wants to ship me off to True North! I just know it!"

"I spoke to him and he's told me he just wants to be supportive. If accepting Emily as your girlfriend means he gets his daughter back then he's onboard. He misses you."

Alison scoffed in disbelief.

"Are you ok if Alison's father joins us Emily?".

The brunette nodded hesitantly, "I guess so,"

"Be honest Emily. If you're at all uncomfortable with this I will dis-invite him. I want the both of you to agree on this." Mrs Dilaurentis explained looking between the two of them. Emily and Alison exchanged looks. After a minute or two Alison spoke.

"I can't do it mum. I won't give him the chance to ruin what me and Emily have. I just won't!"

"Alright then. I'll call him now & let him know it's not a good time".

Emily gave Mrs Dilaurentis a smile of apology before seating herself at the table beside Alison, eating in silence...

After dinner Mrs Dilaurentis cleared the table leaving the girls to themselves.

"Ali, I think we should give him a chance. Maybe he's changed his mind?"

Alison half smiled, "Ever the optimist aren't you Em? A homophobe doesn't simply change their mind,."

"I know, but we should at least hear him out." Emily said encouragingly, holding Alison's hand. "I know he freaked out before when he saw us together but wouldn't any parent? You forget my mum freaked out at first we she found out about me liking girls."

Alison nodded. "Ok, I'll call him tomorrow, _but just to talk!"._

Emily agreed.

"Hey I've got a craving for red velvet cupcakes, wanna go to Lucky Leon's? Samara told me they open late now." Emily suggested

"Samara? You mean Samara Cook?"

"Yeah. Do you know her well?"

"Sort of. I kind of had a huge crush on her in elementary school. How do you know her?"

"Ok don't freak out."

Alison jokingly cross her heart. "I swear,"

"Well, before I officially moved to Rosewood Mum & I were looking at houses in Philly and New York. I sort of dated her. It's a long story."

"Well, I guess we both have good taste," Alison laughed.

Emily just breathed a sigh of relief. "So you're not mad?"

"Em, as long as what you had with her is completely over I'm fine."

"Yeah it is, we agreed to just be friends. Did she know about your crush on her?"

"No way! Nobody but Aria, Spence & Hanna knew about my crushes on girls."

"Anyway back to my original question. Do you wanna go to Lucky Leon's?". Alison shook her head.

"Ok then, How about I go get them & we can watch a movie while we eat them. Sound good?"

"I'd love that."

 **~:~**

Upon entering Lucky Leon's after the brisk walk over Emily stopped to catch her breath. When a tall man in a suit approached her.

"Emily. Do you have a minute to talk?". It was Mr Dilaurentis. Emily wasnt all that sure she wanted to talk to him but agreed anyway. Mr Dilaurentis gestured to a table closest to them and immediately sat down just as a waitress passed them "Excuse me, could I get a coffee & cherry danish" he asked.

The waitress nodded, "Emily did you want something?" Mr Dilaurentis asked. Emily nervously chewed her bottom lip before answering,

"Just a box of red velvet cupcakes to go, thanks," As the girl wandered off to fill the order Mr Dilaurentis cleared his throat.

"I know what you must think of me Emily but I need you to convince Alison to see me."

"With all due respect Mr Dilaurentis I can't do that. This is between you & her. I'm not getting in the middle of this."

"Well I'm afraid you already are in the middle Emily. Please."

"I'm sorry I can't,"

"What if I asked you both out for dinner? I could pick you up after school? All I'm asking for is a second chance. I know I could have handled it better but to find out my daughter is a completely different person to what I thought came as a shock."

Emily just sat quietly listening. He seemed genuinely sorry. "She's still the same person Mr Dilaurentis. She just left a piece out until she was ready to tell you but you found out before she could."

"Here's you're coffee & danish sir & red velvet cupcakes to go." the waitress said placing the items on the table in front of them, promptly leaving.

"I know that now. I just would like to get to know you. Jessica has told me how much you care for Alison & that Ali has never looked happier."

Emily smiled. Mrs D-, Jess was so kind. She's a close second to her own mother. "If you really mean that then meet us after school tomorrow."

"Thankyou Emily, i really appreciate this." After his final words Mr Dilaurentis up and left with his coffee.

~:~

The next went by rather quickly. "Em are you alright? You seem a little distracted today?" Hanna asked as they were walking out of school to their cars with Alison, Aria and Spencer bringing up the rear. "Yeah I'm fine, Coach just pushed us a little harder at swim practice today. We've got that meet coming up against the other schools in a few weeks."

"You'll be great Em. Hey Ali isn't that your dad?" Aria added as the group continued walking. Alison stopped dead. "What is he doing here?"

"Do you want us to come with you?" Spencer asked

"No, it's fine, i can handle him myself. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Lets go Em." Ali said grabbing Emily's hand. Emily wanted to face palm herself she had completely forgotten to tell Ali about their conversation yesterday.

"Dad, What are you doing here?" Alison deadpanned.

"Didn't Emily tell you? I invited you both for dinner tonight."

Alison made a sideways glance to Emily. "No she didn't."

"Please sweetheart, i just want us to be a proper family again."

"Not unless I can keep dating Emily." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I still don't agree with this but if you make each other happy then that's good enough for me,"

 **Hey guys i wasn't gonna post another chapter for this story but i was kind of bored today. So let me know what you think by review. :)**

 **#EmisonIsEndgame.**

 **till later EmisonBabies**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey my loves, I was lacking inspiration for this chapter but it finally came to me. :) Here's hoping you enjoy it. How was your Christmas? And a almost HAPPY NEW YEAR ! Thank god right! I couldn't take another minute of 2016.**

"Hi Jess," Mr Dilaurentis greets as he stand on the door step of his own house.

"Ken, We've been through this five times this week. Ali doesn't want to see you." his wife explains

"I need to see her."

"You did see her. You saw her & Emily for dinner a week ago & you ambushed them both! You took that dinner and turned it into an intervention about being gay. How do you think it makes our daughter...let alone her girlfriend feel when you totally disregard her sexuality as anything other than completely valid? I can't even look at you right now. I'm astounded that you would even consider getting a priest to talk to them like that. Alison came home in tears and Emily came home and was half way though packing a bag out of here!"

Mr Dilaurentis's shoulders fell. "Look, I know it was wrong to do it that way but you have to understand this isn't normal. It isn't right! I thought I could support this but I can't! It's immoral and wrong. Its just not the natural way of things."

His wife only huffed in anger "So help me Kennith you're on thin ice. You're forcing my hand but I don't see any other option - I want a divorce."

"...You can't mean that?"

Mean while Alison 7 Emily were upstairs in their bedroom amidst an awkward silence ever since their dinner with Kennith. They'd barely said two words to each other. Until they heard the heated argument of Alison's parents travel to their ears. They stare at each other for a minute before racing to the door prying it open quietly sticking their ears out into the hallway to listen in.

"I do mean that. I'm tired of this constant back and forth with you. Ali doesn't deserve this. Two parents constantly at each others throats. I'm sorry but you brought this on yourself."

"Do you really think they'll get divorced?" Emily whispered in the blondes other ear.

"I don't know. I just hope Mum's not just doing that for me. I mean it's her marriage, she can't sacrifice her happiness for mine. That's not fair."

"That's what mothers do Ali. They sacrifice everything for their kids. I'm sure she's doing it for herself just as much as she is for you."

"Please. Jess you have to meet me half way here. You know its wrong too. I know you do." Alison heard her father say.

"Don't you dare tell me what I think! Alison and Emily are remaining together for as long as they like and that's final! I want you to pack the rest of your things and be gone in the next hour. You will be hearing from lawyers soon." she said opening the door wider for him to enter making his way upstairs to grab his things while she returned to the kitchen to read the mail. "oh and don't you dare even think about going into Alison's room!" she called.

Mr Dilaurentis rolled his eyes, he could do whatever the hell he wanted. It was his house after all.

At the sound of his footsteps coming up the stairs the girls shut the door and returned to their spot on the bed. "Alison?" came her fathers voice at her door.

She didn't answer, neither did Emily. "Alison please? I need to explain."

Alison only groaned in disbelief. Her father would stop at nothing to get his way. "What!?" she spat opening the door a crack so he couldn't see in.

"I want you to come live with me when I go."

"In your dreams dad. I'm not going anywhere with you! Ever!"

"Trust me I can get you into some of the best Christian camps around to hep you see that you can change."

"Kennith! I swear to god! Get your things and go!" Alison heard her mothers voice from the end of the hall. Opening the door wider she saw her. Her face red and her hands on her hips. She'd only seen her this mad before when Alison had stolen a bottle of tequila from the kitchen cabinet a few years ago for a sleepover.

"No! I'm her father and I have a say in her life! Whether she likes it or not! I'm going to fight you for custody and if I win she's packing her bags for True North Boarding School! There are class's there that won't give her the option to interact with other girls. She'll be isolated and can be set right from this sinful existence you've allowed her to indulge in!"

"Dad! No! Mum please don't let him take me away!" Alison begged running to the end of the hall where her mother was standing. Emily got up from the bed to follow her girlfriend but was cut off by Mr Dilaurentis' arm. "You're never going to see my daughter again. You hear me you filthy little..." he didn't even bother finishing his sentence before eyeing her down like she was a piece of chewing gum suck to the bottom of his shoe.

Alison was in tears and Emily as well as Mrs Dilaurentis stood plastered with he same look of disgust on their faces at Kennith.

Mr Dilaurentis walked to his former master bedroom to grab his other things "I'm going to fight you Jess. Tooth and nail I will fight you for custody & I will win!" he said determinedly walking out of the house. "He can't do that can he mum? He can't just take me away from here can he?"

Mrs Dilaurentis hugged her daughter close kissing the top of her head as Emily joined them at their side. Alison squeezed Emily around the waist. "He can try but if he wins...which i'm positive he won't I'll need to think of a back up plan to keep the to of you safe and together." se said tearfully stroking Emily's hair smiling at her as she kissed her daughters cheek.

"Back up plan? You mean like run away?" her daughter queried.

"If that's what it takes then yes. I will file for divorce immediately and if things don't go our way then..." she trailed off.

"What if we went to visit my parents in texas for a while?" Emily suggested.

"Oh that's sweet Em, but I'm not sure I could really take you girls away. That would cause unnecessary problems for all of us. the police would have my head and i'd never get custody of Ali after a stunt like that."

"But you said whatever it takes mum!" Alison pointed out.

A few days later things had setted down and Mr Dilaurentis hadn't returned to the house since the altercation and ill threats of full custody. Emily noticed Mr D jump everytime the phone would ring or someone would knock at the front door. Probably thinking it to be her husbands lawyers with his own set of divorce papers or worse a court order for Alison's removal from her.

"Jess, are you sure you're still ok with me staying here? I mean I think I've caused enough trouble for your family. Maybe I should just go to Texas by myself." Emily suggested, walking into the kitchen oone night while Mrs Dilaurentis was doing the dishes. It was rather late and she hadn't been able sleep so she had taken to doing housework in the dead of night. Alison on the other hand had done nothing but sleep. Her mother was beginning to worry about her wellbeing.

"Nonsense Em, you're part of the family as far as I'm concerned. However if you feel this is all getting too much for you and you want to go then I can arrange it."

"...I don't want to leave Ali but I think maybe it would be best for her. She shouldn't need to worry about her dad taking her out of her own home. I can't let her go through all this just to keep me." the young brunette confessed sadly grabbing milk from the fridge & cookies from the cupboard.

Mrs Dilaurentis chuckles lightly, "Sweetheart, you don't need to worry about a thing. I'll take care of it. I promise."

Emily didn't know what else to do other than race over to the woman and hug her tightly. "I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble."

"Stop that right now. You hear me? None of this is your fault. Now take those milk and cookies up to bed with you & get Alison to eat something. She hasn't eaten much these last few days."

Emily released the older woman and retreated back up to her bedroom. Alison was fast asleep. Setting down the bag of cookies and milk Emily moved to Alison's side tucking her in. "I'm going to miss you when I go back to Texas." she whispered kissing her girlfriends head. Her bottom lip quivering. Emily didn't want to leave but she knew it was probably the best thing she could do for Alison's sake. If she left, Alison's dad wouldn't fight so hard for custody and wouldn't ship her off to some camp & she could still live with her mum and maybe just maybe things would go back to normal for her and her father would move back in.

"Yes" Emily thought this was what had to be done.

Alison stirred quietly in Emily's arms "I love you Em." she paused "So much. We're gonna be together forever."

Emily half smiled biting her lip to stop herself from crying, knowing this might be the last she would ever see Alison.

"I love you too," she whispered back squeezing her middle.

 **I know it was a short chapter but more chapters will come soon. Please review!** **Always remember #loveislove**

 **Until later xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey #EmisonBabies I know its been ages ;) Sorry about that. But here is the next chapter and possibly one of the last for this story. Enjoy it! Just overa month to PLL returns ARE YOU GETTING EXCITED LIKE ME! :) Sorry for errors if you find any.**

 **Shoutout to writer Drea82581 someone I consider a new fanfic/writer friend :)**

 **CHAPTER 10:**

"It's not fair Em. You can't leave not like this, in the middle of the night. Alison's going to be devastated when she wakes up to find you gone." Hanna stated as she, Aria, Spencer and Emily herself stood shivering at the bus station on 3rd Street. Emily sighed "I don't have a choice. I'm doing this for her. She shouldn't have to choose so I decided-"

"To make the choice for her! You can't be that dense Emily." the blonde interrupted viciously.

"Han, calm down. People are staring." Spencer reasoned

"No I will not calm down Spence! This is Alison's happiness we're talking about. She's our best friend and she doesn't deserve to have her girlfriend skip out on her like this." the blonde turned back to Emily "She loves you Emily. Please don't get on that bus. It'll kill her". It was then that the smallest of the girls Aria re-joined them.

"Here Em, I bought your ticket for you. It leaves in about an hour or so. This way you can stop for a second and think about what you're doing." she said handing the swimmer another ticket & left over cash.

"Thanks Aria but I'm fine with my original ticket." she said doing her best to smile warmly "Tell Ali I'll miss her ok?" her eyes softly pleaded with Hanna. The blonde stood back arms crossed over her chest avoiding eye contact. "We promise." Spencer interjected hugging Emily tight. "Be safe Em,"

The swimmer nodded hitching her bag of belongings over her shoulder as the bus pulled up next to them. "We'll miss you Em. Promise you'll write?" Aria questioned

"I promise." Emily rummaged through her bag pulling out an envelope "Could you give this to Ali when you see her?" she asked the smaller brunette stepping onto the bus as the bus roared to life.

"Sure."

~:~

"Come on Ali you should really eat something. We ordered your favourite red velvet cupcakes from Lucky Leon's." Spencer encouraged waving the box under the blondes nose. _Red Velvet Cupcakes? Was Spencer serious? That was the last thing that Alison would eat right now even if she were hungry._ Which she wasn't. Ignoring her friends suggestion she continued with her blank stare. It had been a week since Emily left for Texas and Alison had become somewhat of a hermit. She hadn't left her bedroom, eaten or even spoken a single word since. The curtains were always closed and a musty smell had taken hold of the room. The three friends had been over every afternoon after school worried sick that she might end up doing something stupid.

"Come on Al please eat one? It's not healthy to shut down like this. I know it hurts now but things will look better one day." Aria said speaking softly.

"Hey, I know what might cheer you up." Hanna chirped "Let's go get our yoga on! You love that."

"Yeah come on lets go for a class." Spencer agreed nodding enthusiastically dumping the box of cupcakes on the bed. Hoisting Alison to her feet with some effort they managed to keep her standing helping each other to search through her drawers for her gym clothes. Seeing that Spencer and Aria were helping Ali Hanna sat down on the bed letting her eyes wander over the room landing on Emily's envelope on Alison's nightstand, unopened.

"You haven't opened Em's letter yet?"

"Han leave it. She isn't in the right state of mind to read it now." Spencer snapped under her breath eying Hanna down until she placed it back on the nightstand.

"Just throw it out. Nothing it will say will matter anyway. She left." Alison snaps. At the tone in her voice both Spencer and Aria jump back.

"Ali you can't mean that? You know Em loves you."

"Do I Aria? Do I?" Alison spits out with the classic head tilt & famous scowl on her face. "You guys should go while you've still got boyfriends. God knows they don't stick around forever,". The three friends stood speechless. This Alison is a completely different one compared to a few seconds ago. "Ali-" Hanna began

"Just go." she groans flatly "Your clothes are going out of style as you stand there." Alison's eyes are almost red and her whole demeanour has changed. This was the Ali they thought they had left behind a long time ago. Was _'Bitchy Queen Bee Ali'_ making an encore appearance?

~:~

The following day at school the girls were sitting at their favourite table for lunch "Seriously what the hell do we do?"

"I don't know Han. I think she's just acting out because she's so sad. She was bound to snap at some point and something tells me it's just the tip of the iceberg. I'm just hoping she stays home. Can you imagine what will happen if she comes back to school? No one would make it out of here alive if you know what I mean?"

"If you are referring to Hurricane Ali then yeah we know what you mean Spence," Aria said. All three girls sighed slumping down into their seats.

"Jeez who died?" Noel Kahn sneered approaching them dumping his cafeteria tray down next to Hanna

"Bugger off Noel. Don't you have goony friends of your own you can bother?"

"Hey where's the hot chick?...Whats her name Emma or something?" he asked searching the room for Emily, stealing some of Spencer's French fries. Spencer immediately slammed her hand down on Noel's making him drop the fries.

"Touch my food again you lose more than the feeling in your hand & her name is Emily."

Noel sniggered "You girls used to be a lot more fun when hot chick was around. Speaking of hot chick where is she?"

"She's visiting her family in Texas." Aria explained opening her most recent novel she had borrowed from Ezra. With that Noel left successfully stealing Hanna's fries instead of Spencers. "I'm gonna kill him one day & when I do, you guys have to swear it was an accident." Hanna seethed, the grip on her fork tightening as she glared after Noel.

~:~

"Ali sweetheart how are you doing?" Mrs Dilarentis asked as Alison emerged from her cave like bedroom for the first time in a week.

"Mum, I need you to make a call."

"A call to who sweetie?"

"..." she mumbled

"Sorry darling I didn't hear that?"

Alison inhaled deeply meeting her mothers eyes. Mrs Dilaurentis gasped at the sight of her daughters blood shot eyes "To True North." she said mechanically.

"No Ali, that is not the answer to this. I won't let you do that to yourself. You have no idea what goes on in those horrible camps"

"Anything's got to be better than this. I feel like crap all the time, I can't eat, I can't sleep. I'm done missing her mum. She left me and I don't want to miss her anymore. So call the camp to come and get me!" she snapped

"Alison I don't think you understand. They brainwash young minds into being straight. They condition you to believing that being anything other than heterosexual is a complete sin and disgrace to society. They'll break you Alison. I won't have them change who you are."

"Mum enough! Just make the call. Bring on the brain-washing. If you don't-I'll get dad to do it." Alison left the room without another word. Upon re-entering her own bedroom she took Emily's letter tearing it into miniscule pieces tossing them without a seconds thought into her wastepaper basket. Ignoring the ache inside her chest as she did so. "Bye Emily."

Mrs Dilaurentis stood in the kitchen utterly transfixed.

~:~

"Jessica, it's lovely to here from you. How are you?" came Mrs Fields over the phone.

"I was just wondering how Emily is doing?"

"Well she's doing great as far as I can tell. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, that's good to hear. I'm just concerned for Alison. Since Emily left She's been a complete mess and she's talking about wanting to be admitted to True North."

"Goodness, I had no idea. Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes in fact, I hate to ask this but is there any way Emily would consider coming back?"

Mrs Fields was silent for a moment "Em's here right now, maybe she could talk to Alison. Would that help?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt but Alison is fairly adamant about going to this camp even if she has to get her father to take her which he will without hesitating."

"Alright one moment." Pam placed the phone down to retrieve Emily.

"Em honey, Jessica is on the phone. It appears that Alison isn't doing too well since you left. I think you should talk to her."

"Mum I left because Alison's dad was never going to accept us and she didn't deserve to have her family torn apart like that."

"Em, she deserves to hear that from you not some letter you left her. She's obviously miserable." Emily hesitantly takes the phone on her hand.

"Hi Mrs D,"

"Emily once again call me Jess. I don't mean to sound desperate but is there any chance you could come back? Alison needs you Emily & to be quite frank I need you. I can't convince her not to go to True North without your help. Please Emily!"

"I-I don't think she would even listen to me after how I left her."

"Please Emily. I'm begging you."

 **So I leave it at this for now my loves, :) Is that a cliff hanger or what? (insert evil laugh here) ;) Will Emily return to Rosewood? Will it be too late? Will Ali have already gone to True North? hmm Hope this shortish update satisfies you for now.**

 **love you all, until later babies.**

 **#EmisonIsEndgame :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey #EmisonBabies here's another chapter. I changed the plot of this chapter 3 times but finally settled on this one. here's hoping you enjoy it. Please forgive minor errors. Please review.**

"Would you look at her, it's like the last few weeks never happened." Spencer whispered staring after Alison.

She was sitting in 4th period English class with Aria behind her whom was yet again flipping through an English novel and not the one they were currently studying. Hanna beside her clicking her pen and jiggling her foot in the air. Ezra was away and their substitute teacher old Mrs Sanders was at the front yammering on and on about the various themes in the book.

"It's so weird to see Alison so..." Hanna trailed off

"Focused?" Spencer finished. Alison was currently on the other side of the classroom completely engrossed in the lesson writing notes and using a strawberry scented pink highlighter.

"Excuse me ladies is there something you wish to share with the group or can we get to the lesson?" Mrs Sanders called glaring at them rendering them silent. "No miss, sorry." Spencer replied.

"Good now as I was saying there will be a test on chapters 10-20 next week when your teacher Mr Fitz returns so I suggest you re-read those and for those of you that haven't read those chapters yet, get to it."

Twenty minutes went by and the three girls continued to watch Alison. It was so not like her to be this studious and distant. Sure she talked with them and sat with the at lunchtime but as to expressing any of what she was obviously feeling about Emily's absence they got nothing out of her. Finally the bell for the end o the period rang, gathering up their books the girls made to follow Alison out when Noel Kahn approached her grabbing at her waist making her laugh. "Hey babe, ready to go?"

"Sure. I just have to grab my stuff from my locker and then we can go." Noel pecked her on the cheek as his mates from the football team hustled him out of the room. Spencer, Aria and Hanna stood flabbergasted, rooted to the spot.

"What the hell was that?" Hanna blurted out, blinking a few times

"Your guess is as good as mine." Aria added looking to Spencer

"Ok its seriously time for an Ali Intervention. My house tonight. I'll tell Ali we're having a sleepover. Sound good?"

"Good idea." the blonde and smaller brunette said in unison.

"Hey Ali," Spencer called waving the blonde down "Wait up,"

"Hey Spence what's up? Did you need my notes or something?". Spencer was quite taken aback by Alison's chipper demeanour. It was only mildly better than the miserable Ali. It was almost creepy.

"No actually I was hoping you would come to my house for a sleepover with Han and Aria. Like old times. We haven't seen much of you lately. So will you come?"

Alison was silent humming to herself as she proceeded to pack her books in her bag "Sure,".

~:~

That afternoon after school Alison was exiting the building "Hey Alison guess what?" called a familiar voice. Jus by the tone she knew it belong to Paige. "What do you want?"

"I just got the anchor spot on the swim team. Guess Emily's not coming back anytime soon."

"Does it look like I give a shit? Cause I don't"

"Who you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Take a hike Paige." came Hanna's voice behind Alison as she approached the big oak tree that the redhead and blonde were currently standing under. Paige rolled her eyes heading off. "Does that girl have anything better to do?"

"Oh please, why do you think she joins every stupid club in this school?" Hanna just gave her a blank look "She hasn't got any friends and why would she nobody likes her," Alison finished like it was totally obvious.

"Hey guys ready to go?" Spence called beeping the horn of her car as she pulled up at the curb with Aria already in the front seat.

"Coming," Hanna called running over but stopped when she realised Alison wasn't following. "Ali? You coming?". Alison merely stood motionless for a moment with glazed eyes her hand on the tree running her fingers over the bark.

"I think I'm going to walk, I need some air." she answered back not taking her eyes off the tree. Hanna shrugged her shoulders climbing into the back seat.

"Is she ok?"

"Does she look ok to you?" Spencer said sarcastically glancing back at Han through the rear-view mirror "She's not gonna be ok for a long time & the fact that she's spending time with Noel proves that."

With one last look at Alison they pulled away from the curb driving off rather slowly in case she changed her mind about walking. Alison watched them go through the corner of her eye. Almost breaking down on the spot. She had held in her feelings and the tears for way to long now. She had not moved form Emily at all. She constantly thought of her even after that whole conversation with her mum about wanting to forget her. _Of she didn't want to forget Emily it was just the easiest option & much better than feeling hurt. _Which is why for the last few weeks she had stayed behind at school and sat under this very tree. The same one she would see Emily waiting for her after school or vice versa. They had even taken Alison's brother Jason's pocket knife and carve their initials into the trunk.

"Em I miss you so much," she pleaded silently even though clearly the brunette couldn't hear her. "Why did you have to leave me?"

She had even more than once imagined Emily's half of any conversation that happened to cross her mind. Things that happened during the day or even what she had for breakfast that day. Emily was her everything. Alison knew it to be naïve to think she knew anything about true love and what it was being that she was only in high-school but with Emily she felt she finally understood what it was to be in love and be loved.

"Please Em, I need you to come back if not for me personally then for my sanity cause hanging out with Noel to forget about you is not working. I thought I could just be with him and it would just erase you but nothing does. Besides I really don't want to go to True North I just said that cause I was angry."

Alison was pulled from her thoughts at the ringing of her cellphone. Alison could have sworn she had experienced a stroke or something when she spotted the name flashing on the screen. Emily. Was this someone's idea of a joke or could it be the powers of the universe had gotten together and helped Emily see sense that she had made a mistake. Her fingers frozen still it rang out a few more times. Alison swallowed hard.

"H-hello?"

"Ali. Its me. Its Em." Alison's heart almost melted at the sound of Emily's sweet voice. She swallowed again determined to sound indifferent like she didn't care whether it was Emily that had called.

"Hello Emily." maybe sounding formal was the right idea. Non emotional. The blonde thought that was the key. Maybe if Emily thought that Alison had gotten over her or didn't care she'd come back that much faster if at all.

"How are you?" Emily was a little hesitant to call the blonde after so much time but Mrs Dilaurentis had seemed deperate fro her to help keep Alison out of True North & Emily knew all too well what True North was capable of when one of her ex girlfriends had been admitted there a few years ago. She'd had a nervous break down and somehow had come out the other side as a member of a local church & the drummer of a Christian rock band. No way was that going to happen to the beautiful blonde if she could help it.

"I'm fine. School has been pretty hectic lately. How's life in texas?" she said deferring form answering more questions fearing the tears would fall and her throat would cave in on itself. It was killing her to not say that she missed her.

"Its ok I guess. There's not much to do here. It's kinda boring actually. There's no one good to talk to. I miss talking with you." There it was those few words that Alison had hoped but not expected to hear fall from the brunette's lips.

"Oh," Alison said feigning surprise but trying to keep nonchalant. When Alison didn't say anything Emily continued "Your mum's worried about you. She asked me to call." she admitted

"Worried? About me? I'm fine." biting down on her tongue, outright lying.

"She's completely panicked you want to go to True North. Is that true?"

the blonde chuckled half heartedly "Mum needs to chill, she's totally over exaggerating."

"I don't think she sees it that way. Are you sure you're ok Ali?" Emily pressed wanting desperately to hear the blonde beg for her to return. She wanted to return to Rosewood as soon as she left but her mind continue to plague her with _'Its the right thing to do'._

"Fine! You want to hear me say it. I'm a freaking mess. I'm the client every phycologist dreams off. I hate you for leaving me Emily! I hate you for leaving without saying goodbye. I hate the fact that I've tried to stop loving you and I fucking can't! I just can't!"

Tears formed in the corners of the brunette's eyes. "I'm sorry Ali."

"I don't want or need an apology Em, I just need you. Please is there anything that I can do to make you come back to me?" she asked chewing on her bottom lip.

"Tell me you love me again."

"I do. I love you more than red velvet cupcakes Em."

Emily giggled sheepishly "I hope so."

"Of course I do. Sleeping in my bed hasn't been the same without you."

"I know what you mean. I haven't been able to sleep much either."

"Well get your cute butt back here so I can get back to my regular sleep schedule will you?"

"Ok, I'll see you soon babe."

"Bye Em."

Both girls hang up with the biggest of smiles plastered to their faces.

~:~

"Em honey dinner's ready." her father informed entering her bedroom. "I've been wondering where that smile's been. Glad to see it's back. Is there something I should know?"

Emily smiled hugging him "Dad, i'm going back home."

"Ah so it's a girl then is it?"

"Yes. She means everything to me dad and she needs me."

"Well then you better go back to her then. I'll book you a bus ticket first thing in the morning alright?"

"You'd do that for me? You don't mind if I go back to Rosewood?" Her father shook his head squeezing her tighter. "If that's what you want that's fine with me. Now come one lets get some food. Mum made pot roast."

~:~

"Sorry I'm late." Alison said entering Spencers house. her three friends were situated in the den with a pile of rented dvds and mounds of junk food on the coffee table.

"Its cool" Aria said moving over on the sofa so the blonde could squish in between her and Hanna.

"Ali we asked you over to talk."

"Seriously Spence? Not another one of your famous interventions."

"Sorry but I think they're necessary. They help people." she argued.

"And I need help do I?"

"well yeah,"

"I don't need help Spence I'm fine...Emily's coming home. So you can drop the subject ok?"

"Really?"

"Oh my god."

"When? How do you know?" the girls said all at once

"She called me today after school. I thought I was dreaming at first. But its all true. She said she missed me ad she still loves me. My mother called her."

"That's great Ali!" Aria squeaked happily hugging the blonde. Hanna followed suit crying out "Stacks on!"

Spencer laughed and added to the pile of bodies so that Alison was stuck beneath them all struggling to breathe.

"I love you girls too,"

 **That's this chapter done and dusted. :) Did you enjoy it? Please remember to review. Next chapter Emily returns to Rosewood. This story will wrap up shortly but I have enjoyed it :)**

 **Jut a month until PLL #EMISON ENDGAME! FREAKING OUT YET?**

 **later babies xxx**


	12. Chapter 12 PART 1:

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **How are you lovely people doing? Here's another. Enjoy this and please remember to review. :)**

"Next stop. Rosewood." The bus driver announced as they continued on their way. Emily had woken with the sun this morning completely and utterly excited to be returning home. Home. A smile spread across her face. She was only about half an hour or so out of Rosewood. She couldn't wait to hold her girl in her arms again. To see her beautiful blue eyes and kiss those lips. The first thing she was going to do when she saw her was take her girl to bed and make love to her. Either that or just hug her and never let her go. Emily had called Mrs. DiLaurentis earlier and asked that she not tell Ali that she was arriving so early as to surprise her. Mrs. DiLaurentis assured her that it would remain their little secret offering to be out of the house so the two girls could be alone. Being Saturday Mrs. DiLaurentis had plenty of errands to run.

"So someone waiting for you back home then?" The driver asked eyeing the bunch of flowers in Emily's hand. Emily blushed, "Yes they're for my-" she paused not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"Someone special?" He said with a knowing grin.

"Yes. Someone very special." She lightly chuckled.

~:~

"It's so good to see you Emily." Jessica greeted warmly as Emily stepped over the threshold of the DiLaurentis' house.

"I'm so happy to be back." The brunette beamed. "I've missed everyone so much. Is Ail here?" She asked hopeful.

"She's out with the girls. She shouldn't be too much longer. You're more than welcome to wait. I have to run to the church for the rummage sale but make yourself at home ok. Ali's going to be so happy to see you." The older DiLaurentis smiled warmly.

Emily smiled brightly walking Jessica to her car and hugging Alison's mother one last time before she left. Now that she had the house to herself she could come up with a plan to surprise her girl. It excited Emily to be back here in Alison's home and back in her bedroom. She looked around admiring everything. The same room she had shared during her time here before. Dropping her belongings at the foot of the bed she went in search of a vase for the flowers to put by Alison's bedside. Quickly finding one and scattering the remainder of the flowers petals on the bed and the floor. Perfect.  
Meanwhile Alison was walking around the few clothing boutiques of Rosewood mall skimming the racks of clothes for the perfect dress. Her stomach had been in knots ever since Emily's phone call and she couldn't wipe the smile that was plastered on her face the whole day no matter how much she tried.

"Hey Ali," Hanna called from a few rows over "Wouldn't Em just love you in this?" she smirked holding up a very sexy black lingerie set. The DiLaurentis girl blushed and nodded her head in agreement. Knowing Em would love it almost as much as she herself would love wearing it for her. Aria and Spencer both cracked smiles at Alison's embarrassment but continued to flip through the dresses on the racks in front of them.

"Ali, I think I've a few good dresses in your size. I'll put them in a dressing room for you." Hanna said waving multiple articles of clothing in her hands.

"Thanks Han," Alison took the dresses noting Hanna's goofy smile as she closed the curtain looking at her suspiciously. She looked at herself in the mirror as she took off her jeans and top. She grabbed the first dress trying it on. Not too bad. Then the next and the next. Each dress was beautiful and fitted her figure just right. Hanna really had aknackt for this, she noted. Finally she picked up the last dress and underneath it she found the same lingerie set Hanna had pointed out to her earlier. Alison chuckles to herself. Ali bit her bottom lip as she stared at the clothing for a moment. Well, really it wasn't clothing… hell this was sexy. Something that Emily would never expect. Maybe she should get it just to make tonight extra special. The blonde's skin instantly broke out in goosebumps at the thought of putting on a show for her girlfriend in the underwear before having her touch and taste her skin under the small thin material.

"Hey Ali are you almost done in there?" The voice instantly snapping Ali out of thought. "Aria and I are dying for a salted pretzel." Spencer whined from the other side of the change room.

"Yeah almost. Where's Hanna?"

"She's still picking some stuff for you but if you ask me I think she's picking out things that will benefit Emily more than you."

Alison glances again at the lingerie hanging up beside her as she pulls off the last dress. "Can you ask her to come here? I need her fashionista expertise."

"Sure. Me and Aria are gonna go to the food court we'll see you later."

"Ok."

A few minutes pass and Hanna joins Alison in the dressing room. "So did you pick something yet?"

"Not yet. I'm thinking this blue dress but I really wanted your opinion on this." She replied holding the curtain open just enough for only Hanna to see in. She's standing shyly in the lingerie.

"Ali… Oh my God! You look amazing!" the blondes eye lingers a little too long on her curves.

"Thanks Han... Do you think Em will like it?" Ali asks a little more confident.

Hanna scoffs "Of course she will. Ali in case you've forgotten Emily loves you. She'll go crazy for you in that. She'll be drooling before you say 'come and get it."

Alison smirks as Hanna continues to stare at her, visibly swallowing. Her brow slightly sweaty. Alison brow furrows "Han are you alright? Hanna blinks a few times before nodding. "Yeah I'm fine. A little woozy is all. I skipped breakfast this morning." She tries to shake it off.

"Are you sure that's all it is? I know I look hot but this blonde is already taken." Ali jokes.

Hanna lets out a nervous laugh. "Well if you're finished we should get going. What time did Em say she was arriving anyway?"

"She didn't actually say but yeah I agree we should go. Spencer and Aria are probably wondering what's taking us so long."

~:~

"I." Emily kissed Alison softly on the lips. "Missed." She runs her tongue sensually over her bottom lip. "You." Emily says, slightly out of breath as she lays on top of Ali. Her legs intertwined with her lovers. Emily's trying to control her breathing. Just loving the feeling of being on top of her girl again. She pulls back and looks Alison deeply in her sapphire blue eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No… don't." Ali answers, trying not to lose the essence of how the night is going.

"I should have never-"

"Not right now Em." Ali pleads, looking right back up into those deep brown eyes. "Just… let me enjoy you… enjoy us." She brings her hand to gently caress' her mermaids face in the most loving way.

Emily slightly nods her head in agreement, tilting it to the side and kissing the palm of her lover's hand. Understanding that they both need this. They've been away from each other for so long.

"Us" Emily seals the agreement with a long lingering kiss. The kiss isn't passionate but it's loving and comforting. Bringing her right hand down Ali's side and back up. Inching its way up her skirt.

"I love you." Alison whispers into her lovers lips. "I never stopped."

"I love you too baby…" Emily kisses her blonde hard. Needing to feel her. Wanting to show her how much she missed her. "Always."  
Alison brings her hands to Emily's chest and slightly pushes her as she continues to kiss her girlfriend. A playful smile playing on her plump lips as she looks at Emily's confused expression.

"Hold on a second." Alison giggles and pecks her mermaid's lips as she sits up causing her brunette to roll off of her. Emily's lips immediately dropping into a frown as she watches her girlfriend. "Be patient my love…" Ali all but sing songs, loving the way she's teasing her.

"I've been patient." Emily whines and tries to push Ali back down on her back. "I can see whatever you have for me later."  
Ali playfully swats Emily's hands away and gets on her knees in front of her girl. Emily now laying on her back, looking up at Ali. "Oh but it'll be so much more fun if I show you now."

"But Ali… I got you flowers. I threw rose petals all over your bed." The tan girl whines again. Full on pouting, her bottom lip sticking out. Hoping Alison would cave. "Don't make me say it Ali." Emily's pout turns into a saucy grin. Ali just narrowing her eyes at her girl. "Please…." The darker girl runs her hand up Ali's thigh.

"Nope." Ali jumps up off the bed, smiling back at her girl. "Be a good girl. Stay." Ali orders Emily directly pointing her finger at her.  
Emily can't help but laugh out loud. "Ok." She continues to chuckle at her girl. "Only order you missed was 'Sit'. Don't worry I'll be good." Emily smirks.

"Aww… did I hurt your feelings?" Ali says in a baby voice to Emily.

"Ali…" Emily warns her girl. "Come back to bed."

"Hold on a second. Trust me. You're going to like it." Ali goes over to her closet and pulls out a bag. "I'll be back." She says as she walks over to her door. "Get comfortable babe. Put on some music, my phones right there. Use Emily's playlist." Ali points then winks as she walks out of the room.

Emily can't help but grin to herself. Man… does she love that girl. She got up and decided to take her girlfriends, (she thinks she can still call her that,) advice and started to take her shirt off and jeans. She walked over to her suite case and pulled out her pajama shorts and tank top. Then as Ali instructed she went to Ali's phone and hooked it up to the blue tooth speaker. Then made herself comfortable on the edge of her bed. Waiting for her girl.

"Em…" Ali calls out before she walks into the room.

"Yes Ali?"

"You ready?"

"Yes…" Emily answers a little confused.

"Close your eyes."

"Ok." Emily obediently closes her eyes. She can hear Ali walk back into the room and is about to say something. When all of a sudden the music changes. Ali puts on

"Keep them closed." The blonde softly instructs. Then Emily can feel her standing close to her bringing her knee in-between her legs and gently opens them as she steps in-between them. Ali then leans down and kisses her brunette's lips softly. Emily tasting her cherry lip gloss. She just put on a fresh coat. It's still wet and sticky on her lips. Greedily the tan girl brings her hands up trying to pull her in closer.

But Ali's quicker and catches them before they touch her and instruct confidently. "No touching…"

She then steps back and Emily can't help but bite her lower lip. Wanting so badly to open her eyes to see her gift. "Ali…" She breathes "Please." A sigh escaping her lips.

"Open them love."

 **That's part one my #EmisonBabies :) Part 2 coming soon. Thanks again goes to writer Drea82581 for the help. You are amazing! Check out her stories when you get the chance.**

 **Ali comes out tomorrow #Bilaurentis #PrettyLittleLiars**

 **Please review babies.**

 **xxx**


	13. Chapter 12 PART 2

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **Did you enjoy the latest episode? Ali has decided to keep the baby with Emily :) (Emily's biological child) Now here's PART 2 for your reading pleasure.  
**

 **Chapter was inspired by Lust For Life - Lana Del Rey.**

"Open them love." Ali says seductively.

Emily's eyes immediately widen and her jaw drops open at what she sees. Ali's standing in front of her in the sexiest lingerie she's ever seen. Her eyes can't help but focus on her girlfriend's large breasts that are enclosed by black lacy material. Alison's creamy white skin looking soft and oh so… very kissable as her cleavage spills out of the bra.

"Eyes up here." Emily's girlfriend tells her with a smirk. Slightly tilting up her head so she can look into her blue eyes. "Like what you see?" She asks seducing Emily. The tall brunette can't help but just nod. Her voice lost in her throat because she's been craving Ali for weeks. But oh God… the things she was doing to her now. Standing there right in front of her. Confident and playing with Emily's chin. Running her thumb over her jaw line.

"Use your words love." Ali bends down showing more of her cleavage and whispering into Emily's ear.

"Y-yess.." Emily gets out in a barely there whisper. Her hands going up to grab Ali's side. Her girlfriend immediately pulls back and shakes her head 'no' and bites her lip teasingly.

"I already said no touching." Ali warns her stunned beauty. Who now with her dopey eyes looks at Alison lovingly and nods her head 'yes' in agreement.  
"Be a good girl." Ali smirks before going over to her phone and finding the perfect song. Switching her phone to Lana Del Rey – Lust for Life ft. The Weekend. Walking back to Emily very confidently in large strides. Swaying her hips to the beat of the song.

[Lana Del Rey & The Weeknd:]  
 _Take off, take off_  
 _Take off all your clothes_  
 _Take off, take off_  
 _Take off all your clothes_  
 _Take off, take off_  
 _Take off all of your clothes_  
 _They say only the good die young_  
 _That just ain't right_  
 _'Cause we're having too much fun_  
 _Too much fun tonight, yeah_

Ali's playfully playing with her bra strap. Then comes close to Emily bringing one of her stocking covered legs to Emily's side. Almost straddling her. At this Emily can't help herself anymore. She brings her hand up Ali's leg staring her straight in the eye. Challenging her. Daring Ali to tell her to stop.  
Ali's eyes just widen at what she sees. Emily's pupils are full on dilated. You can see nothing but lust in her eyes. A look that brings heat to Ali's usually white cheeks. Then down to her core. She can feel a slight throbbing start to consume her as Emily takes her eyes away from the intense eye contact they were making. Her eyes then follow the path they are making on Ali's skin. Taking her in fully. You can see the want. The need to touch and kiss her.

"Do it." Ali commands.

No further instructions are needed as Emily immediately brings her lips to the path of her hand that is now trailing up Ali's leg and into her inner thigh. The blondes eyes slam shut at the sensation of Emily lips on her. So warm & soft. Ali's hand tangling in Emily's hair. Pulling her in closer to her. Wanting her so badly to make her way to her core. Trying to direct Emily exactly where she wants her. Emily then instantly stands and twirls so she grabs Ali and places her on her back on the bed.

A soft exhale is heard as Ali is completely taken over by her lover. Who is now the one in control. Truth is this is exactly what Ali wanted. Emily hovering over her bringing her hand to her stockings and lightly pulling them down as she stares at her with nothing but want. Her hands feeling her up and down the whole way. Emily can't help herself any longer as her eyes drop down to the place she wants so badly to kiss. Emily's mouth instantly going to Ali's cleavage. Her tongue darting out to lick and suck on the skin that is exposed as she undresses her lover.

"My God you are so beautiful." Emily mumbles into white creamy skin.

Ali's hand pulling her lover closer to her chest. Loving the attention she's giving her. Her breathing becoming difficult as she's feeling all sorts of wonderful with Emily on top of her. Finally Em has her half undressed and her hands now come to her blonde lovers bra that she quickly instructs her to lift up so she can undo it. With no prompting needed. Ali lets her have her way and leans up making it easier for her. Now fully naked in front of Emily. She brings her hands to tug on Emily's shirt. Wanting her to be just as exposed as her.

"Off." Ali barely breaths out. As she pulls up the tan's beauty's shirt. Her lips merge with Emily's once again.

"Fuck…" Emily mumbles impatiently standing up to remove her own pants along with her underwear.  
At this Ali can't help but gently giggle at how impatient Emily's being. But at the same timed turned on letting her take care of that while she watches. Then as soon as Em is all bare. Alison pulls Emily roughly back on top of her. Both girls instantly feeling each other up. Emily's hand instantly going to Ali's breasts. To squeeze and tug at them. A low moan of pleasure escapes the blondes mouth. Feeling herself just become more wet and ready for Emily to take her.

At that Emily starts to trail kissing down from Ali's mouth down between her breasts and lower. Much lower. Not wasting much time as she gets so desperately gets where she wanted to be as soon as she saw Ali wearing that lingerie. Ali's hands tangling in her girl's hair again encouraging her.  
"Emmm" Ali purrs, loving how Emily lips are feeling on her skin that is now burning hot with her lovers touch. "Please…" She almost begging.  
Emily's tongue flicking over Ali's now swollen clit. As she uses her hands to spread Ali's legs open for her. That have instinctively tried to close on her head. At this Emily hums her pleasure against Ali's wet center. Sending shivers up and down Ali as this just creates pleasure. At this Ali starts to rock her hips into Emily's mouth. Loving the things her tongue is doing to her as her eyes roll back into her sockets.

"Oh lord" Ali lets out another moan from deep down in her throat. "Em…" Her whole body feeling pleasure as Emily brings one of her hands up to Ali's breasts and squeezes it. Right before running the pad of her thumb over the sensitive tip. "Fuck."

"God you taste so good." Emily mumbles while still giving her full attention between Alison's legs "I've miss you… missed this."

"Shhh…" Ali hushes her and pulls Emily's head in closer. "Just- oh – God- don't- hm- stop." She rolls her hips in Emily's face. Emily can't help but smile and continue to bullies Ali's clit with her tongue in long wet strokes. "Yessss…" Ali kisses. "hmm-more." She instructs Emily. At that her lovers words Emily plunges two fingers into Ali. The blonde can't help but cry out in pleasure as Emily starts to pump in and out of her. Still eating her out. She and Emily have made love before but this is something else. Its sex and dirty sex & Alison is pretty sure she wants more of it. Still she prefers when its slow and sensual rather than going at it like bunnies. But no matter what happens in the bedroom she's happy its with her Emily & no one else.

Ali starting to get louder with her cries of pleasure. "Baby-yessss… I'm-I'm-God-I'm cumming…" At this Emily feels the blonde start to come undone as her thighs shake on either side of her head and Ali's pussy starts to spasm and hug her two fingers.  
"Come for me love…" She instructs Ali. Knowing her girl just needs that last little push. Crawling up Ali's body and perfectly plunging her fingers in harder. Kissing her lover to swallow her cries.

"I-I-lo-v-ve." Ali barely gets out before screaming into Emily's mouth as she comes undone. She hugs Emily close to her body. Loving the skin on skin contact. She can feel small beads of sweat transfering to her lovers skin  
Emily riding her lover out continues to pump in and out of her kissing the side of Ali's face as she tries to catch her breathe.

"Oh my God…. You are so good baby." Ali sighs out. Emily gently giggles at Ali's reaction before pulling her fingers out of Ali and bringing them to her lips and tasting Ali again.

"You taste so good." She says as she cleans her fingers. Ali kisses her girl deeply. Tasting herself on Emily's tongue. Getting lost again in her girl's lips as they just hungrily kiss and kiss.

"Your turn." Ali mumbles into Em's lips. Emily bites her bottom lip playfully and shakes her head no.  
At this Ali raises an eyebrow when Emily brings one of her hands underneath Ali's knee and pulls it up. Spreading her legs widely.  
"You one more time." Emily husks out. At this Ali instantly is hot again as she feels Emily line herself up with her pussy and starts to rock into her. Feeling her clit bump against hers.

"Oh fuc-k" Ali lets out as she starts to rock her hips steadily against Emily. Already being so turned on and sensitive because she just got eaten out. Emily hums her approval. As she starts to attack Ali's neck as she rocks her hips harder into Ali. She herself feeling Ali's wetness all over her core. Her engorged clit wanting more and more contact of her girl but loving the sounds that are coming out of Ali's mouth as they scissor more vigorously than ever before.

Emily's so worked up with what she just did to Ali. Feeling herself starting to lose control she picks up her pace and can't help but grunt into Ali's neck and she kisses and sucks hard. Ali then bringing her hand to Emily's petite breasts and starts to squeeze and play. Knowing Emily's extremely close, trying to keep up the pace that Emily has set because she's starting to slow down as her orgasm is starting to come.  
"F-u-uck Ali-ba-by… hum- you-feel-soooo-good…" Emily gets out through thrust. Then Ali brings her hand down and grabs Emily's ass and encourages her to keep going. Feeling herself close to cumming as well.

Then all of a sudden Emily feels explosions. As she closes her eyes tight and feels a wave of euphoria pulse through her. Ali feeling the same. Her second orgasm hitting her as soon as she feels Emily's release on her and her screams start. Both girls screaming out in pleasure. Just feeling each other as Emily collapses on top of her. "God its been way too long since i had you like this," The brunette confessed.

"Babe you can have me any time you want. As long as you promise its only me you ever do any of that with."

"Trust me Ali I haven't had sex like that with anyone. Sex with you is like...actually i can't even describe it,"

Alison smiled pecking her lover on the lips tangled in the sheets with her "...I hope that's a good thing,"  
They then lay there. Both trying to catch their breath as they hold each other. Ali kissing the side of Emily's face. Knowing her girl is exhausted with the work out she just did as she used her hips to ride Ali. "Are you kidding? You ...are my everything."

"Same here Em." Alison spoke softly cuddling into her girl.

 **So thats PART 2 hope you enjoyed not sure what to do for next chapter but i plan on wrapping this story up soon. So ideas are encouraged at this point to help me do that :) love you all!**

 **Review please.**

 **-Nat**


End file.
